Birthright
by cyenthia 30
Summary: The golden age has arrived fem/merlin. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer IDOM wish I did

Hi im back this is unrelated to my other merlin fic

This is my version of after the show ended but Merlin saved Arthur.

Here we go

Onwards

Standing under the tree he climbed as a child looking at the disturbed soil, a small carin was not how he

planned this day ending.

"Stupid bloody dragons I never should have got out of bed yesterday."

*********************************1 day ago****************************************

He was sitting on the edge of a river creating shapes out of water, humming to himself with Arthur and

Gwen tossing him suggestions on what to make next. It was perfect, absolutely perfect until he heard his

name on the edge of the wind. Blinking his eyes he awoke in his room the sun not yet fully up and groaned,

he was enjoying that dream to. Deciding he might as well answer the bloody flying lizard who woke him

he projected his thoughts.

"Yes im up, I hear you. What's going on now?."

"I am sorry young warlock but this matter is very urgent. Gather the physician and meet me at our

clearing inform the king you will be unable to tend to him."

"Kilgarrah, he is still mad at me over the whole lying to him bit. After what we all just went through can't

this wait? We just returned from Avalon yesterday."

"No it must be now. Timing is of the essence young one, I will be waiting."

Grumbling, Merlin got out of bed and dressed before heading into the main room where Gaius was just

starting the porrage to cook.

"Morning my boy, I did not expect you to be up how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Gaius? after we eat I am going to need you to tell the prat that I work for you today. Both

of us have been summoned by garrah and I don't want to deal with the kings reaction just yet.

"The dragon wishis to see me as well? Did he say why?"

"No just that it was very urgent."

"Well then, lets eat up and you pack what you think we will need and get our horses ready. While your

doing that I will go talk to the king."

**********************************birthright**************************************

Gaius stood outside the kings chambers trying to compartmentalize his thoughts and feelings. The last

time he saw Arthur he was lying on the forest floor with a sword wound in his chest, pale and bleeding,

his sky blue eyes full of pain, fear, but mostly anger. Setting his shoulders he reached out and knocked on

the door. A few moments later a smiling George opened the door.

"Ah George, is his highness awake yet? I need to speak to him."

Before the servant could answer a cold voice called out granting him entrance, he entered the room and

his eyes automatically focused on the young King he helped raise. Arthur was seated at the end of the

table eating his large breakfast. He was still in his night clothes bare chested, so Gaius could see the pink

raised flesh of his new scar that looked over 2 weeks old. When their eyes met he could only see that the

anger remained.

"Thank you George, I would like to converse with the physician in private."

"Yes sir, right away sir, your clothes are set behind the screen."

Gaius flinched at the cold steel in Arthurs voice and the use of his title, not his name. Once the door shut

and they were alone all the walls were dropped.

"So I see the lying warlock has taken it upon himself to avoid me. What do I owe for this visit? If your

here to try and explain everything then you wasted your trip. "

"No sire whatever the two of you decide has no bearing on my visit. I simply wished to imform you that

until further notice I would humbly request Merlins services as my assistance. I assume you would prefer

this as well?"

"He lied to me for 10 years! I trusted him with my every thought and feeling and he just kept lying. I

don't care about the magic, I understand his fear. It's the fact that he never trusted me over that fear and

let me get to know the real him and now he is a complete stranger to me. Was any of him, any of our

friendship real?"

"I could give you those answers but its not from me that you need them. Both of you need time and I feel

this separation will do you some good just please sire don't hate or blame magic for any of it that is all I

ask."

"I don't Gaius I just...yes, you can keep him as your assistance and no one is going to be killed. I have a

lot of desisions to make and a few laws to change but I am just honestly not sure if I have a best friend

anymore or if I ever did. You may go."

"Thank you sire even though you were healed I prescribe light duties for a few more days have George

apply your sparing ointment on the wound it still appears tender."

"I will thank you Gauis."

"Good day sire."

************************************birthright**************************************

They road to the clearing in silence simply enjoying each others company. Not a thing rose up to bother

them it was almost as if the earth itself decided to give them a break. Merlin pondered the dragons words

over and over trying to find some clue of why he was asked here. Looking over at his uncle he could see

the same thoughts passing behind the old mans eyes. The horses started to get twitchy so Merlin broke the

silence and suggested that they walk the rest of the way.

"Say, when was the last time you and kilgarrah spoke?"

"I think it was when Edwin usurped me. I asked him for advice about Uther and as you can guess

our views differed."

"Yea I bet. We are almost there don't worry I wont let him hurt you."

"I know my boy, I know."

They walked side by side into the clearing to find the large golden scaled body curled up like a lazy cat

sleeping in the sun rays. Before they could speak two deep pools of gold snapped open and focused on

them.

"Good your both here thank you for coming. The weave shuttered when the witch and the boy departed

the golden age is now here. Very well done young warlock you managed to overcome fate and fulfill your

destiny, I'm very proud of you."

"Ummm thanks I guess, but that can't be why were here?"

"No. You are correct you need to know that your destiny is complete. Arthur is king, he has his queen and

knights. Magic will so be free and his magical foes are gone. Your job is done you are now free to claim

the life you would have had if Arthur and the purge never occurred."

"No but...I am to help him unite the kingdoms and protect him were not there yet."

"You are incorrect that job falls to Emrys, the job of Merlin is complete."

"I am Emrys what are you talking about? I hate riddles."

"You are Emrys and yet you are Merlin, the future cannot accept the both of you. It is time to stop and

become Emrys Ambrose high magi, mouthpiece of the triple goddess, ruler of the druids your birthright

given to you by your father."

"Cannot accept both? what does that mean?"

"The man beside you can inform you about the rest do not fail me physician remember your oath. it is time."

"I understand great one."

"Good. goodbye Emrys until we meet again."

Merlin watched as the dragon flew away until he could no longer be seen. He turned to his uncle to

demand an explanation but choked on his words when he saw the tears falling from those gray eyes

without being asked Gauis spoke words he never wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry my boy but I have to kill you its time for you to die."

There we go chapter one what do you think should I keep going?

Please review

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer IDOM

Here is chapter two this is more of a reincarnation fic then a death fic so...

Anywho here we go

Onwards

Merlin stood there in the forest clearing, the afternoon sun filtering through the trees into beams of light

and shadow, stunned, replaying his words over and over.

"You have to...your oath..what is going on?"

"Best take a seat and I will explain. A few days after you came into my care, right after the water supply,

I went and saw the dragon to confirm if you were really Emrys. He told me yes and no. He also told me

on the day you became Emrys I would have to kill you. I refused but he proceeded to guilt me into an

oath and I feared this day ever since, but now that it has arrived I understand. It's not Emrys I have to kill

but your life as Merlin."

"Yah. See. It's the killing me part I'm having an issue with. I don't want to die did anyone consider that?"

"Your not going to die, well you are but your not. Emrys means immortal you can not die until you

choose to do so. Merlin my boy, you need to reinvent yourself as Emrys to start over with another identity

completely. You can become anyone you can imagine. Male, female, blond, redhead, tall, short, older

even remake yourself into a child if you so wish. You get a fresh new life to live anyway you want to. Do

you not see this blessing? No burdens of the past following you? let all that go and start over."

"Umm can I at least think it over for a while, you know come to terms and all?"

"Unfortunately I fear you cannot he said time was of the essence so I feel it has to be now."

"But what about my friends? My mother? Do I even get to say goodbye?"

"Your mother will be informed of the truth so you will see her again. As for everyone else, you have lost

the kings trust and the knights have been preoccupied with their duty. You told me before the battle you

only felt close to Arthur and Gwaine as of late, so is he reason enough to stay? You can do this, become

Emrys and re enter their lives as a new person and become everyones friend all over again, without having to hide your magic. This is

the better path."

"Yah I guess so, how are we going to do this? It has to be fast because the prat will expect me to defend

and heal almost anything knowing about me now."

"Yes but you see, you used up so much on him you have none left for yourself."

"That could work, so poison or fatal wound?"

"Both. Just to make it more difficult."

"Oh okay. If I did not know better I would think you WANT to kill me?"

"No! I don't but I've had 9 years to plan this so please just trust me."

"You are forgotting a few things; One, Gwaine will want to escort you. Two, Arthur will demand me

healed and the capture of whomever hurt me. Three, there is going to be a grave at some point and no

one will let you or my mother dig it. We won't be alone when you take me to my mothers."

"Then I guess your just going to have to stay dead until we bury you."

"What! how is that a good plan? so much for 9 years."

"Merlin calm yourself, we will place you in a box and you can get out long before we place you in the

ground. So are you going to allow this or not?"

"I don't have a choice do I? come on lets pick some herbs for your cover story."

*****************************************birthright**********************************

Leon was patroling the lower town as he did every afternoon when 2 horses crashed into the courtyard

one rider slumped forward cluching his blood covered side.

"What happened?"

"Bandits. Sorry we must hurry I need to stop the bleeding, can you help me get him to my chambers

please?"

"Yes, I'll carry him. I will be right behind you. Merlin? Merlin? Can you hear me? Just hang on alright,

your going to be fine."

Leon never saw so much blood come out of someone still living. Merlin's shirt was seeping to the point

where blood was meandering down the side of his horses flank. Picking the young man up caused a

pinched wimper to escape light blue lips. Leon swallowed the lump in his throat and ran to the physicians

chambers bursting through the door and placing his cargo on the small cot, causing a low mone and a

sliver of pain fill blue to look up at him.

"Hi leon, did you know being stabbed hurts?"

Merlin asked calmly as if he wasn't at deaths door causing a spike of fear to run down the knights spine

"Yes it does, just hang in there, I'll be right back alright?"

*************************************birthright************************************

Arthur avoided looking to the chair on his right throughout the round table meeting which was hard

considering the topic of magic being decided. The stranger who maskeraded as his best friend was

currently out picking flowers instead of sitting by his side where he had always been. Just as he was about

to dismiss everyone the doors flew open and the 6 foot 2 blood covered frame of his head knight charged

into the room.

"Sire, quickly, bandits, Merlin, too much blood, hurry!"

Everyone stunned by the broken words of panic from one of the calmest proper men they knew. They

jumped up as one and followed the blood covered knight back to the physician, sir Gwaine leading the way.

No one spared a breath to ask for more details. The sight that greeted them was one of Gwaines

nightmares brought to life. Merlin was lying on a cot on his back, pale, wrapped in red bandages, skin

slowly losing its color and turning blue. Gauis was not making anything, nor franticly stitching the wound

closed. Instead he sat on a stool holding his wards hand while wiping his brow with a cool cloth, tears

streaming down his face. The moment was broken by the queens soft voice.

"Gauis? what? oh please no."

"Sorry your grace but there is nothing I can do. The blade was coated with a blood thinner and it pearced

his spleen I cannot stop the bleeding I would advise you all to say goodbye."

"No! I will do no such thing. Merlin you idiot, heal yourself already stop being so lazy."

"Sire I fear he cannot heal himself. Its by the grace of his magic that he has been able to hold on this long.

He has not had the chance to regain his powers from the other day as of yet I'm sorry."

"Hey...look... its the prat. Hi prat. Hey look at that everyone is here to see me. hiya guys or I guess I

should be saying bye guys instead. Bye bye everyone."

"Sorry everyone I gave him something for the pain its making him well loopy."

Nobody spoke as the king walked over to his oldest friend to say goodbye

"Merlin...I...I am not mad at you, I never was you know that right? You can't die your my best friend I

need you. Tell me there must be some way to save you, anything, I will do it just please don't leave me.

I'm sorry for everything, all of it just don't leave me, thats an order."

"I forgive you Arthur but when have I ever followed orders? Just remember not to be a prat. I said

before...questing beast...happy...day I die guess thats...today..goodbye...my king."

The knights bowed their heads each shedding tears in respect to the man who brought them all

together. While the queen collapsed into Gwaines arms as the both of them fell to the floor sobbing and

the king placed his hand over his best friends face closing the empty blue eyes from the world. Arthur

turned to Gaius unashamed of his tears.

"Gaius he will be givin a knights sendoff he deserves that last respect. You need not worry about looking

after him I will handle it."

"No sire please, as gracious as that is Merlin was a magic user and being consumed by fire was one of his

biggest fears, it would be wrong to set him alight. I humbly request taking him to his mother so she can

get a chance to say goodbye and he can be laid to rest in his hometown."

"Of course, your right. Sirs Gwaine and Leon will escort you there as soon as your ready to depart.

Before you go leon said bandits did this?"

"Yes sire. Merlin and I were picking herbs we tied off the horses and entered a clearing where I get most

of my stock. Merlin noticed the quiet first. He dropped his bag and ran to my side just ahead of the group

of men who meant to ambush me. He tossed a few with his magic while I ran to the horses. The use of

magic weakened him to the point that one man stabbed him in the side and hit a major organ. His magic

reacted and killed his attacker and he stumbled to the horses it wasn't until he was mounted I saw just

how badly he was hurt. I used what little magic I had to slow the bleeding and we ran for Camalot.

"So the bandits did they escape?"

"No sire. Merlin would not have risked my life like that, they are surely dead."

"Very well. Be safe and send Hunith my love and apologies. We will follow in a few days once I find

someone to watch over the city."

"Thank you sire I will. May I please prepare Merlin in peace? We should be ready first thing in the

morning."

"Yes, yes farewell Gauis anything you require it is yours. Come on everyone let leave Gauis in peace

tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Ending it there

If ppl were OOC my bad death scenes are really hard to get right

Thanks for reading

Please review

Stay tooned


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer idom

No reviews I hope you ppl are liking this story

Ah well no matter here we go

Onwards

Merlin was drifting from the soft white light into the cold real world where he was covered in a few

blankets from head to toe. If he had the strenght to open his eyes he knew cloth would be all he would see.

Unfortunately, he could still feel every bumb as the horse pulling the cart hit a rough patch of road,

as well as the muffled noise of voices. Before he could identify each individual he fell back into the soft

white of his magic core and knew no more.

**********************************birthright************************************

Gwaine kept glancing at the small wooden cart behind him, holding the body of his best and truest friend.

His rage faded into sorrow overnight and now he just felt, so very lonely. No one understood him like

Merlin did. They left before dawn hoping to make the trip in one day, they were only a few hours out

according to Gaius. If he was lonely Gwaine could only imagine how much the old man was hurting.

Leon was throwing himself into the task of getting them there with guesto, in order to avoid thinking and

Gwaine envied him for it. The hours past quickly and he found themselves looking down on a small

village no one the wiser of their presence, the physician dismounted and the others followed.

"Could you both give me a moment to find my sister then follow with the cart please? I should break it to her alone."

"As you wish Gaius."

"Thank you sirs, her house is the one on the left of the fence."

Without another word they watched the old man walk away.

*******************************************birthright*********************************

He found her in the barn grinding flour, her back to the door humming without a care in the world. She

had aged well since he had seen her last. Her light brown hair was dusted with silver but being 30 years

older then her, he had no room to talk.

"Hello my dear, your voice is as lovely as ever."

"Gaius! What are you doing here? It is so good to see you. How is Merlin?"

"Hunith, you need to listen to me we haven't much time. I will explain more later but for the most part we

are faking Merlins death. His almost dead body is in the cart outside, he still lives but no one must know

you must act as if it was real, do you understand?"

"Okay, yes, but he is alright?"

"Yes my dear, he is alive. I swore to him you would feel no pain now, when you see him, remember

please."

She nodded and followed her brother out of the barn to find a small cart with a blanket wrapped bundle

flanked by two knights of Camalot.

"My lady, I'm Sir Leon and this is Sir Gwaine. King Arthur sends his love and sorrow and will join us as

soon as he is able. It is an honor to meet the mother of such a wonderful man, he will be dearly missed. I

am just very sorry that I was unable to save him."

"Knowing my son you were not to blame. Could you...umm.. Bring him inside? He really shouldn't be left

in the cold. Merlin always found it cold, he is so thin, he needs to be warm!...I have to keep him warm!.

Don't just stand there HELP me!"

"Hunith, Hunith, sister, look at me, Hunith he is wrapped up well, the knights will take him to the barn,

he will be fine."

"Yes, yes your right, the barn will be fine its not like...oh god! my baby, hes gone, hes dead, my poor

beautiful baby, oh god no!""

Gwaine could not watch her break any longer. He unwrapped his dark red cloak and wrapped it around

the older woman while pulling her into his arms, picking her up he took her into the small one bedroom

hut leaving the others standing beside the cart.

"Sir Leon, I feel it would be best if we could finish this tonight. Hunith and I will place him in his final

rest if you and Gwaine could start digging under that tree, it was his favorite spot as a child."

"Certainly Gaius, lets get the cart out of the cold and we will start digging."

**********************************birthright*************************************

Merlin felt the liquid slide down his throat and the absence of the cloth blankets. His coma state allowed

him to heal but his side was still tender. His mothers voice forced him to open his eyes, he missed her so

very much.

"Hello mother, I've missed you."

"Oh my son, thank the gods your okay. Gaius said so but its nice to see you for myself. I hope you guys

have a plan correct?"

"Yes my dear. We place Merlin in the box we brought with us and he uses his magic to escape after we

start burying him. He then stays unseen until everyone leaves and then reincarnates himself as Emrys."

"Well it doesn't take long to dig a grave, time to get in the box. I'm gonna need some help I can't feel my

legs."

The small family transfered Merlin into the box and preceded to nail it shut. As the last nail was put in

place Merlin had to relax as he was plunged into darkness. He felt his coffin sway as it was carried to the

freshly dug grave. They didn't drop him in the hole per say but he wasn't placed gently either. Once the

sound of dirt falling on the wood found his ears, he cast his two spells. One to make him invisible and

the other to teleport. Opening his eyes he saw the two knights filling his grave as his mother and uncle

looked on. Walking up behind them he placed his hands on the physicians shoulders and whispered in his

ear.

"Dont react, I am out and okay,we will talk after everyone else is asleep."

Merlin stood back and watched as his mother built a cairn over his grave, he stood silently as Gwaine

fashioned a small cross and carved his name into it. He had to hold in his sobs when he saw Leon pull out

his blue scarf and tie it around the base of the cross. Why did he have it at all Merlin wondered. All these

people were suffering because of him because of his bloody destiny. By the weave he was going to make

it up to them, all of them. While he was not looking he found himself alone. Standing under the tree he

played in as a child looking at a cairn covered grave under the mindnight moon.

There we go all caught up to chapter one okay I lied I was going to make it a fem merlin gwaine slash but

leon is setting up for it better.

Next chapter is the rest of everyones goodbyes

Thanks for reading please review

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer idom

Here is the reactions now im trying to avoid angst so it will be summaries

Here we go

Onwards

Merlin watched invisible as Leon and Gwaine cried themselves to sleep, wanting nothing but to comfort

them. When Gwen, Arthur and Percy arrived the next day he had to spell himself silent so no one would

hear him sob, as each of his friends stood over his grave and one by one said their goodbyes.

***************************************birthright***********************************

Arthur stood like a statue in the wake of everyones tears and goodbyes he would not cry. His beautiful

wife professed her love and respect for her best friend, apparently Merlin had a lot of them. Sir Percival

spoke of the boys intelligence and bravery. Gwaine simply gave the grave a respectful bow, as one would

a king, saying more then words ever could. It was Sir Leon that surprized Arthur the most. His head

knight spoke of honor and devoation comparing his young friend to an knight Leon would follow to the

ends of the eirth. The king almost broke watching dear sweet Hunith, the closest thing he had ever had to

a mother collapse, weeping, begging the gods to return her baby boy to her. He said nothing as one by

one everyone left until he was alone with his best friend. Because they all might consider him their best

friend but Arthur knew out of everyone, he was Merlins.

"Well old friend how did it come to this? Did I ever really know you? Apparently each of us saw only

parts of you, did any of us know you as a whole? There is so much I want to ask you, so much I need to

thank you for. I would not be the man I am without you, nor would I have the love and support I do, so

from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I'm truly sorry for all your suffering these past 10 years that I

have caused you. Before you died I told you I forgave you but the thing is, there was nothing to forgive

you had done nothing wrong. You have been my punching bag, training dummy, sounding board and

voice of reason. You made me think and feel and more importantly understand the world around me and

the people in it. You taught me the meaning of honor and how to be my own man outside of my fathers

shadow. I might be a good king but you are the kingmaker and from now on every ruling I make I will

first ask the question 'what would merlin wish for me to do?' I owe you so much, more then I could ever

repay. Worry not I will look after your mother as if she were my own and you should know that when I

return home I'm lifting the ban. Magic will be free I just wish you were going to be around to enjoy it.

Goodbye my friend, say hi to Lancelot and Eylon for me. George might be a bootlicker but I will always

be your prat."

**********************************birthright************************************

Gaius sat at the small wodden table watching his sister clean the same spoon for the third time. They

needed to talk with Merlin but had to wait until they would no be disturbed.

"Hunith, the spoon is clean. Come sit I wish to talk to your face not your back."

"Sorry Gaius its just so real I find myself..."

"I understand, I am having the same issue. You must know the king is going to confront you shortly."

"I know. I expect questions and I have every plan on answering him. On an unrelated note I have been

thinking of the new life idea and something Balinor did came to me that will fit the situation perfectly."

"Good because I was drawing a blank, we will run it by him tonight."

They both sat thinking of the new future for Merlin when Arthur (and a still invisible Merlin) entered the

house every inch of the king he was, then to Hunith surpirise, knelt at her feet and took her hands in his.

"Hunith, I just want to say I am truly sorry for everything and I know you must hate me for all the pain I

put your son through and I will do anything to make it up to you, please forgive me."

"Arthur Pendragon stop right now! Oh my boy, there is nothing to forgive. Merlin and I considered you

his brother and I have always considered you as my son from the first time I met you. Both of you are my

boys and nothing could ever make me love you less. I'm so proud of the man you've become and you

should be as well. Now stop beating yourself up over this, Merlin would want nothing but your happiness".

"In that case please come home with me, I need my family. You will be taken care of I will look after you."

"Oh my.. Umm may I have the night to think it over?"

"Yes of course, Hunith if you stay I will still look after you."

"Mom Arthur, please call me mom."

"Alright...mom..ill see you in the morning, goodnight Giaus."

"You as well sire."

****************************birthright******************************************

A few hours later after making sure everyone was asleep in the barn, Merlin removed the spell and

slumped down the wall, holding a spell for 2 days was hard. He woke his family with a flash of gold and

dragged himself over to the table to sit and wait. Shortly thereafter he was no longer alone but wrapped

up in the loving arms of his mother.

"Oh baby, I missed you, so are you okay?"

"Yes mother im fine, a little tired but good. So I hope we can figure all this out tonight you leave for

Camelot tomorrow."

"Oh you saw that then, I don't know if I should go?"

"Mother please, I won't be around to look after you and Gaius needs a new assistant, plus the prat needs

someone like us around."

"He has got a point my dear. I have room and you have been my assistant before, it might be time to make

a real physician out of you."

"Then I guess thats my answer but now we should figure out your future."

"I've been so busy with the dieing thing I haven't even thought about it yet."

"Well its a good thing you have such a wonderful mother then. Now, your father was a dragonlord as you

know...""

"Yes Balinor Ambroise it took me dieing to learn my sirename what of it? I become Emyrs Ambroise I

already figured that part out."

"Yes my boy we know, don't interrupt your mother."

"Sorry mum."

"Ahem., well then, Ambroise was a noble house of Camelot and you father left me his seal and his signet

ring, as well as the key to his estate somewhere hidden in north. I never used it I was holding on to it

incase he ever came home, but after you were born I was going to give it to you when you were ready to

settle down."

"So, a noble, that would have been good to know."

"Merlin, Uther raided your family estate and removed all records of house Ambroise from the court. Your

father, myself and Geloris were his inner council like Arthurs knights. The purge happened and he asked

your father to take the same oath as me but he never understood dragonlords and why your father could

not stop using magic so he vewed him as a traitor."

Alright I get it if he ever knew I was an Ambroise he would have killed me. So now what? How does this

help?"

"Well my son, what if lady Emrys Ambroise decided that with the ban being lifted it was time for her to

return home?"

"Lady...oh no no way I prefer staying male thank you very much."

But Merlin, a male Ambroise is a dragonlord a female would not be. Any male form you take will still

have the your coloring your new appearance would be too similar to how you look now. As female dark

hair and blue eyes are common place and no one will connect you to your old self."

"Very well, I guess that this is goodbye for now please take care of eachother I love you both so much im going to

miss you guys."

"You as well son, here are your fathers things we will see you in a few months, love you."

There too sappy next chapter is a time jump, yes I know I suck at endings

Thanks for reading

Please review

Stay tooned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer idom

Thank you everyone for the reviews keep them coming.

Okay so time jump 3 months Merlin is now Emrys

Here we go

Onwards

Sometimes Leon hated being first knight. Standing in this registration tent writing the information on the

competitors as well as their risk assessment while the other knights are at training. The tournament is

being held to find a proper court magi now that the final law of lifting the ban has been passed. Magic

was once again free and druids, healers and magic users were coming out of the wookwork, but

thankfully only high level magic users were signing up. Looking down at the registry he saw a total of

nine entrys that should provide a few rounds. Closing the book and turning to pick up his sword in

preparation to return to his job a small polite cough caused him to glance over his shoulder and he froze,

sword dropping from his hand forgotten, stunned at the vision standing before him.

She was tall for a woman standing around 5 foot 7. If he had to guess her age she was a few years older

then the king. Her hair was so black it had shimmers of purple, she had it down free falling in soft waves

to the middle of her back. Her face was sharp almost elfin high cheekbones and slightly pointed nose. Her

lips were small but full and pouty the light pink standing out on her pale smooth skin. He glanced quickly

at her figure it wasn't polite or knightly to stare. She was petite, her dark blue dress hugging her ample

curves, she was very buxom but it was her eyes that Leon was most drawn to. They were the deepest

shade of blue he had ever seen. Unlike Arthurs sky blue or Merlins crystal or Huniths lake blue hers were

the color of a stormy sea at midnight, so dark they almost appeared black the only thing that broke the

color from the center was a very dark ring of gold that screamed magic. Those small pink lips

lifted in a small smile and Leon came back into himself, turned fully around, and proceed to do his job.

"Well met, welcome to Camelot. Are you looking to enter the tournament my lady?"

Her voice was musical but filled with authority and power that reminded him of Arthurs but magical and

soft enough to send heat straight to his loins.

"Thank you sir knight I am indeed. I had assumed this was where I had to declare myself."

"Yes umm, yes you are correct your name and place of birth please."

"I am Lady Ambroise from Camelot."

"Ambroise, that is a name long lost my lady, Do you have any proof of you lineage? also I will need you

entire name for the tournament."

"Here is my seal for you archivest to check, I would like returned to me and as you see I have my house

ring as well."

She then leaned over into his personal space giving him an amazing view of her cleavage if he dropped

his eyes she whispered in a very husky sexy voice.

"I wish to keep my name out of the tournament for my own reasons but I'm sure a knight as clever as

yourself could find some way to make me tell you, until then sir knight, I bid you farewell I must go find

accommodations."

Clearing the lump in his throat trying to overcome the fog caused by her scent of mint and summer rain

he reached out to grasp her arm lightly.

"My lady that is not nessessary any nobles in the tournament are given room in the castle, if you follow

me I will escort you to your room."

"Thank you kindly sir knight, may I know your name? I cannot keep calling you knight can I?"

"Oh pardon me, I'm sir Leon first knight of Camelot, lady Ambroise its an honor and pleasure to meet

you."

"Well Sir Leon, first knight. The honor is mine and after the tournament the pleasure might be yours, lead

the way."

***************************************birthright**********************************

She walked down familiar halls hardly needing to follow Leon to the griffin room where she has once

escorted lady Vivian. Memories of her past life flooded her mind she was finally home. It felt strange

being here as a woman. Over the past 3 months she had gotton use to her new form and the feelings that

went with it but her pull to Leon caught her by surprise. She had assumed that it would be Gwaine she

would be drawn to but oh well. She couldn't think about that now she had to prepare herself to see Arthur

and Gwen without breaking character. Emrys had no doubt that the job was hers it was her destiny after all.

She was excited to see Gaius and her mother again and it took everything in her not to run across the

castle in a mad dash to do so. Reaching her room she hoped the prat did not assign her a servant but she

knew he did and one was waiting on the other side of those doors.

"Well my lady here are your quarters, the tournament starts tomorrow if you advance to the second round

you will dine with the royal family. If you need anything your servant will be able to assist you,

goodnight my lady."

"Goodnight sir Leon."

**************************************birthright*************************************

Leon carried the ledger and the 3 seals from the declared nobles into the throne room where the rest of the

kings inner circle were gathered including the 2 physicians and sir Geoffrey.

"Leon mate, how was your day in town? you missed one hell of a training day Percy here almost beat

me."

"Gwaine please unlike you sir Leon was actually providing the crown with his services. How did the

registration go."

"It went well sire we have 10 entrys 3 who claim to be noble I have their seals here with me only

2 are female. One man named Dereue refused to look me in the eyes and appeared overconfident but no

others stood out as a risk.

"Very good is there anything else I should know?"

"Well sire there was one noble, a woman she gave her name as lady Ambroise."

No one noticed the 2 physicians twitch they all turned to Geoffrey who hissed out an "impossible"

"Sir Geoffrey you know that name?"

"Yes I do may I see her seal, My god, sire this indeed belongs to the house of Ambroise it was one of the

high houses of Camelot before the purge. They were known for their strength in magic and the males of

the bloodline were dragonlords. The man Balinor you searched for all those years ago was a member of

your fathers court he must have fathered a daughter. How old did the lady appear?"

"She was older then the king but younger then myself."

"Balinor must have found a woman with magic and begot a daughter before the purge, we must watch

this woman carefully sire she would be very powerful."

"No we shall do no such thing. She has shown no intention of doing any harm and I will judge all peoples

on their actions. The dragonlord agreed to follow me to Camelot and stop the dragon before he was

overcome by bandits. He was a good and noble man, is there anything else? No? very well dismissed."

*********************************birthright*************************************

The king and queen walked hand in hand to their chambers and dismissed George to fetch their evening

meal. Arthur said not a word his mind reliving the long ago quest to find the dragonlord with his best

friend. Three months have passed but he still missed the big eared fool like a dark empty hole in his life

his thoughts were broken by his wife's soft voice.

"Arthur you did very well today, Merlin would be proud you know."

"I know but I still feel wrong the idiot should be my court magi no one else. I miss him still I think I

always will."

"We all miss him love, but he was a part of you just as your arm is we all understand how deeply you

miss him, but your doing the right thing for yourself and Camelot by moving on. He always devoted

himself to keeping you safe he would want this"

"Your right he would its just so hard without him."

Ending it there Tournament round one next chapter

Thanks for reading Please review Stay tooned


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer idom

Thank you for the reviews weepingelm and miri-chan it means a lot

I'm going to describe the spells not use them in latin or welsh or anything just so you know

Here we go

Onwards

She woke up to a warm breakfast and a shy smiling face a small serving girl, she had to be new to the

castle because as Merlin, she knew every servant. Last night to her surprise, when she entered her room

she was alone but a bath had been drawn and her sheets turned down. Emrys ate her food in bed while the

girl(she should request a name) put away the bath and tidied up what little mess there was.

"My lady? Beg pardon but where are your clothing and things? I must get you ready."

"Tell me child what is your name?"

"My...my name is Ashley my lady."

"Well now Ashley, all my things are magically hidden, you know I am a mage correct?"

"Oh yes my lady I know, how do I get you things?"

"There is no need just take the dishes back to the kitchen and when you return you may help me finish

getting ready."

"Yes my lady, I will go do that."

Once Emrys was alone she tossed aside the covers revealing here light blue slip, she really needed to

invest in more clothing after the tourament. The 5 dresses and cloak she had were not going to cut it.

Deciding she wanted to look unremarkable for the first round she summoned her light brown plain dress

made of soft cotton from the extra demensional space she created and quickly dressed, forgoing her green

cloak. Slipping on her evelavated boots Ashley knocked and reentered the room. Together they finished

with her hair in a braided bun and made their way to the training field.

*************************************birthright*************************************

The field was turned into an arena, the stands were packed, each competitor lined the wall while the

Knights of Camelot were spaced around the perimeter. In the royal box sat not only the king and queen

but the elderly physician as well. The king raised a gloved hand and the crowd fell silent, with a small

nod the old man cast a spell so his voice would be heard.

"Welcome to Camelot on behalf of the royal family. Today will be round 1 and 2. Each round will have a

bi considering the uneven numbers and they are chosen at random. For round one Alex of the Isle

automatically moves on. The rules are as follows: no transformation, invisibility or fatal magic will be

allowed. Each round is over when one cannot continue or yield. All spells must be single target only

anyone not abiding by the rules will be disqualified and if nessesary arrested for abuse of the rules. The

winner will be granted the rank of court magi as well as 1000 gold pieces."

Retaking his seat everyone waited for the first names to be called. A priest from the west named James

defeated a druid from the Darkling woods, a young witch hailing from Neminth won her round. The

sorcerer Derdeu won his bout leaving Emrys or as she was announced Lady Ambroise to face a man from

Merlins life, the warlock Gilli.

********************************birthright***************************************

She walked into the center of the arena with grace Merlin never possessed, her spiked boots sinking into

the sand. Gilli looked just how she remembered a little thinner and more man then boy but he had the

same light brown eyes filled with confidence. No words were spoken, the kings gloved hand dropped.

She raised her personal shield without a sound and stood there calmly knowing her old friend would be

extremely aggressive. Sure enough she felt a bolt of force impact the barrier but no words were said. It

appeared as they both had the same idea to impress by non verbal spell casting. Seeing his target

unmoved by the attack on the shield he gathered a fire ball in each hand and threw them rapidly at the

beautiful woman smiling behind the shield, trying to get an reaction. Seeing the 7 small fireballs heading

right for her Emrys let the first 3 hit before she dodged the rest, no need to give away her true strenght.

Thrusting her arm forward, again without words, she commanded the wind to push and pin the young

man to the arena wall right next to the royal box, time to make an impression. Lowering her arm leaving

the spell still active, she sauntered across the sandy ground while Gilli now tossed every spell he could

say and think of in a desperate need to defeat this woman. Eyes gold, she stopped right in front of the

king and queen biting back Metlins cheeky grin, paying no mind to the man she had pinned and gave the

royals a small bow, clicked her fingers, causing Gilli to slump unconscious. As she slowly lowered his

unresponsive body to the ground Emrys raised one thin eyebrow to the king and stood there silent until he

called the round. Round 2 she received the bi so she stood off to the side and watched as James, Derdeu

and Alex advanced to the final.

*******************************birthright**************************************

Arthur sat at the head of the banquet table Leon on his right and Gwen on his left. While the 4 remaining

compedators sat on one side and his knights and physicians on the other. Everyone was talking or eating

the atmosphere was relaxed and frendly. He glanced to his first knight to see him stairing at lady

Ambroise like she was water in a desert. The purpose of the dinner was to get to know each person who

could be his right hand. Ambroise was the only female left but if she lives up to her family name she had

a good shot of winning, her non verbal display of magic both impressed and scared him. With the food

gone he started to mingle.

He walked up to Derdeu who was leaning on a piller, drink in hand, his green beedy eyes observing

everyone. Arthur took the time unoticed to take in the mans appearance. He was an grown man possibly

a few years younger then his father with dark blond hair cut close to his head and green sunken eyes

rimmed by black making him appear really tired. His skin was tan and letherly but only had a few wrinkles.

He looked either ill or dangerous so when he turned and greeted Arthur with a voice made of silk and oil,

it surprised him.

"Good evening your grace, the food was wonderful thank you. What may I do for you my lord?"

"Well I wish to congratulate you on your victories today and also get to know you as well as your reasons

for attending."

" Sire it would be a pleasure to tell you. I heard your decree of needing a court mage and for so long my

talents have been hidden and shunned. I am not a druid, priest or warlock I'm a sorcerer and as a sorcerer

we are cast in a negative light because we choose magic. We study it, train in it, sorcerers are men with

desire and ambitions which to most translate into greed and lust for power. It is as if we are corrupted by

wanting more out of life and fighting to get it. I assure you I am none of those things. My lord, I want to

help you and Camelot become a becon of hope not just for magic users, but ALL magic users."

"I see, thank you for your honestly. I was un aware there were different types of magic users that caused

prejudice in your own ranks, good luck in the finals."

Next he met with the priest James and the druid Alex both men were kind and made Arthur feel safe and

relaxed. One devoted to the will of his goddess and one to the earth or as he called if the weave. Both

wanting nothing more then peace and freedom. When he finally caught up with Lady Ambroise she was

in a conversation with Percival.

"Excuse me Percival, I would like a word with the lady."

"Yes sire, pleasure to meet you my lady."

***************************************birthright************************************

Oh goddess its the prat, no! not prat, king Arthur. I'm Emrys now he is the king, only the king. Oh dear

how by the weave is she going to pull this off? Being Emrys with the knights was easy they used to be

her friends and will be again but Arthur was her soul mate. How could she act as if she did not know him,

bugger it all.

"Greetings my king, it's an honor to be here, thank you for the room its most appreciated."

"Your very welcome lady Ambroise. I was very impressed with your match today it appeared that you

never cast a spell."

"Your correct. I did not cast one at all. I am different then the others sire my magic is very rare even my

teachers did not fully understand it."

"I see, so does that make you a druid or witch then?"

"It's complex sire im both but neither. I was trained by druids and stayed with them but im also a witch

having magic manifest in me at a young age but I am also very different."

"Does it have to do with your dragonlord heritage ? I thought that only affected the males of your

bloodline?"

"For a Pendragon your understanding of magic is impressive, if I win tomorrow I will sit and explain

everything is this agreeable?"

"It is. I knew your father, Balinor was a great man."

"Yes he was according to all I have heard of him. I am proud to be his child."

" I also wish to inform you that as a noble of Camelot even if you do not win tomorrow your more then

welcome to make Camelot your home. Consider your quarters your home for as long as you desire I

would like a chance to get to know you better."

"I would like that as well, if my king would excuse me, I feel its time to retire. See you on the morrow."

"Very well, goodnight lady Ambroise."

*************************************birthright*************************************

By the time she made it to her quarters she was almost hyperventilating, standing that close to the king

made her want to cry and shout in joy, she never realized just how much she missed him these past

months. She thanked the gods new and old that there was no spark between them she loved Gwen too

much to allow, or better yet become a mistress to the king. Her breathing now back to normal she figured

it was time to unpack. Emrys walked over to her bedside and with a flash of gold, a few words of the old

religion and a sharp cutting motion of her hand, a slice appeared in the open space like sun peaking threw

clouds. Reaching inside she pulled out all her clothing and personal items but left her spellbooks, staffs

and artifacts where no one but her could access them its wasn't safe yet, she needed to put up some wards

first. Hearing a soft knock on her door she clapped her hands once and the rift sealed just as Ashley

entered the room to prepare her for bed.

Ending it there

Thanks for reading, please review

Stay tooned


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I own nothing

More magic fighting on the way enjoy

Here we go

Onwards

She stood looking out her window at the courtyard below, today was the day she starts her destiny. Out of

the 2 clean dresses she had left only one was presentable to fight in, her other one was an evening gown

that exposed too much. So she was dressed head to toe in pendragon red, a black leather belt tied across

her middrift under her brests instead of her waist. The dress went to the floor but was slit up both sides to

mid thigh for freedom of movement. The sleeves were to mid arm and the neckline was simply tied

around her neck. Her hair was up into a tail with a peice of red leather, safe to say today she would

represent her king well. She couldn't wait until this was all over, she longed to visit her family and relax

with her friends keeping her distance was slowly crushing her soul. The bell rang 10 times to was time to

finish this, head held high she walked calmly to her new life.

*************************************birthright***********************************

The first match was between Alex and Dredru. The druid quickly overpowered the sorcerer entangling

him in vines like Anhora did to her once. No matter what spell he used or how he stuggled he was trapped.

The match was called and Dredeu slinked away, now it was her turn.

James offered a small bow of respect which Emrys returned, she had just lifted her head when the Catha

enveloped her in a ring of fire causing her shield to manifest. Without pause, he summoned a cloud of

sparkling dust and tossed it over her barrier. Now 2 spells were quickly eroding her shield, draining her

energy, but she wasn't Emrys for nothing. Placing one hand on the shield she summoned a whip made of

light with the other and lept over the ring of flame. Having to keep contact with the barrier was giving her

a handicap, dividing her magic but without it the dust and the leap through fire would have broken it.

Flicking her wrist the whip bounced off James' shield, she expected nothing less. She kept striking the

whip her magic was stronger and his would fail soon. A few strikes later her whip hit flesh judging by the

grunt, what she wasn't expecting was a wave of cold energy that took out her sheild and dropped her core

temperature, she opened her mouth to summon a piller of flame but no words came out, she was silenced!

With her magic gone as well as he voice she had to rely on the first ability she ever had. Bending down

she pulled a small blade from the top of her boot and willed time to obey, then to the surprize of everyone

watching she vanished and reappeared behind James, the knife leaning into the back of his neck.

Knowing he was beat the priest sighed and fell to his knees the match was over. James removed the

binding and congratulated his opponent

"Very well done my lady, it was wonderful to cross magic with you."

"And I with you James I knew Athor well, you do him proud."

"Thank you, may the goddess watch over you, good luck."

The priest left the arena and the druid Alex entered, both turned to face the royal box. She kept her dark

blue eyes focused on the king while Alex talked in her head.

"It is an honor to meet you Emrys let alone cross magic, I have no intention of winning if I even could, no

one wants to keep you from your destiney."

Half hearing the prat going over the rules of combat she replied to the older man

"Alexander the honor is mine, but I cannot let you forfit the match it the whole reason I've kept my name

hidden, just do your best."

"Very well mistress but I have an idea, please follow my lead."

"Excuse me your highness, but I humbly request on behalf of myself and the lady if we could have a

different type of match to decide the victor?"

"What do you have in mind? speak druid, please."

"Sire we wish to have a summons match."

"And what does that entail?"

"Allow me to explain my lord, instead of casting spells at eachother we create creatures with our magic to

fight each other. I assure you our constructs will only target each others I would never put anyone at

risk."

Needing an expert Arthur turned to the closest thing he had, "Gaius, you are my advisor on magic is

what their requesting safe? should I allow it?"

"Yes sire it is indeed safer then them tossing spells. This is simply a game of one upmanship it is an

amazing thing to witness, you have nothing to fear and you will not be disappointed my lord."

"Very well. Alex, lady Ambroise, you have 60 seconds to prepare time starts now."

Both magi took 3 steps back and turned as one, they knelt of the sandy ground. Each drew an rune to

anchor their spells, entraping their creations from attacking anything but their targets. Eyes met and

Emrys offered Alex a small nod, he was the one going to start.

Alex spoke a very long spell and a small green orb hung in the air above his hand, it was swirling with

ribbons of gold. Recognizeing the soul orb Emrys repeated the spell summoning her own blue, gold and

silver orb willing the blue to be overpowered by the gold not wanting Arthur to see it and remember.

With a few words the druids orb turned into a falcon of ice and ate the golden blue orb. Smiling Emrys

summoned a small wereven made of fire. As it flapped it large blue and orange wings the falcon melted

into a pool of crystal water. Then Alex created a huminoid out of that water that tossed jets on the wevren

causing it to fiz out in a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke she summoned a small dragon welp made of wind,

the small wyrm opened its maw and a whirlwind shaped like a cone, shot out of its mouth scattering drops

of water everywhere, as if a summer rain, disintegrating the water elemental. Alex grabbed a handful of

sand and a small solid form rose from the ground. It's large arms wrapped around the dragon and crushed

it in it's iron grip. Emrys let out a girly giggle, she had not had this much fun with magic, ever! She had

one last trick to go might as well finish with a bang. The small sand gnome stood wating for its opponent

but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, raising one arm to the sky. Seeing the single storm

cloud gathering Alex knew it was over, he stepped away from his gnome and knelt on the ground. The

gray storm cloud darkened and Emrys clinched her fist, she opened her eyes which were burning gold,

then dropping her arm a white bolt of lighting crashed into the sand gnome melting it into a pile of molten

glass, which was solved a moment later as the single cloud emptied and vanished leaving Emrys standing

drenched in a muddy circle her red dress now darkened to the color of fire and hugging her every curve

more then a few men enjoyed the view.

A moment of complete silence followed as her eyes faded back to midnight blue. Everyone was in awe of

the power she possesed but Gaius was the first to return to himself and started to clap which snapped

everyone else out of their daze. The sounds of the crowd would resemble an army's charge she gave the

watchers a wave and the royal box a deep bow. It was done

There we go I know its a bit short but meh

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I own nothing

Well now for some boring character development

Here we go

Onwards

5 hours is all the time she had before the feast in her honor and she was so very tired. She used more

magic today then she had in a long time but the easy part of over, now she had to fully become Emrys

around her friends. Ashley being a servant was only noticed when her quite voice broke Emrys out of her

thoughts now that they had safely reached her room.

"My lady, you were amazing! your wind dragon was so wonderful your really really good, well thats why

your court magi oh my i'm so sorry you must be tired and hungry, of course you are, I'm sorry i'll just go

get you something to eat and be right back. "

Emrys smiled at the girls rambling, so much like Gwen.

"Ashley, Ashley calm down, are you calm? good now sit down please. Thank you for you kind words

magic is what I was born to do, and as my maidservant you will see a lot of it but you will never have

anything to fear from me. Yes I'm a little hungry but more tired then anything. So I can wait till tonight

to eat but if you could...enter."

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door , The heavy wodden doors opened and 3 men entered.

Leon was flanked by two guards carrying a large chest that they placed on the table and left, leaving Leon

still standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations on your winning of the tournament your magic is beautiful, I

was wondering if I could have the honor of escorting you to the feast tonight lady Ambroise?"

"That would be perfect sir Leon, thank you for asking instead of just assuming. Now that I'm court magi

call me Emrys, please lady Ambroise sounds too pretentious."

"As you wish lady Emrys, I shall return at the 5th bell you should also know our physicians feel the need

to check on your health considering the amount of magic you used, or so im told."

"Thank you again sir I will see you tonight."

"Goodbye my lady."

After kissing the back of her hand he left the room closing the door. Emrys was staring at her hand, her

skin tingling from where his lips made contact. Oh bloody buggering hell if this is normal then no wonder

knights get all the girls.

"Oh my goodness! he kissed your hand. Sir Leon kissed your hand, you're are so lucky, he is so

handsome and your going to the feast with him! we just have to make sure you look perfect, just perfect!"

"Ashley worry not I have the perfect dress in my wardrobe, it's the silver one could you set it out for me?

Then I need you to do some shopping for me and prepare me a bath by the forth bell, think you can

manage?"

"Yes my lady, ohhh this is beautiful, what do you wish for me to buy my lady?"

Walking to the table she reached into the chest and grabbed a handful of gold coins, counting out 10 she

dropped them into her maids hand.

"I need an entire new wordrobe small clothing and everything but I can handle that. I need you to go to

the market and buy roles of cotton, silk, lace and linen in the colors of red, blue, white and silver of any

shade and bring them back here, I will do the rest."

"You can sew as well? Your very talented."

"Yes I can sew but im no seamstress. But magic is a wonderful tool now hurry along I need you back by

the 4th bell and if there is any change left over get yourself something as my thanks."

"No my lady I couldn't, this is my job the crown pays me for you."

"Nonsense please I know your wage isn't much and you have been very good to me. Please Ashley let me

help you."

"I guess thank you so much my lady. Lets get you out of that wet dress and in to bed before I go."

"That won't be nessessary the physician is on his way ill sleep when he leaves."

"Very well my lady."

Emrys sighed and sank into the chair finally alone to let down her guard. With a chop of her hand her

portal opened and she pushed the chest inside safe from everyone. She clapped to close it then leaned

back in the chair and rested her eyes. A few minutes later a soft knock she knew by heart from her past

sounded causing her to sit up just as a silver haired head poked into the room.

"My girl are you alone?"

"Yes Gaius im alone get in here you old goat."

*****************************************birthright**********************************

Gaius and Hunith tried their hardest to walk calmly to Merlins room seeing her win was amazing even

though they knew she would. She still had some of Merlins features but they were really surprized by her

dark eyes they belonged only to Emrys. The old man stopped outside the double wooden doors, hand

posed to knock, frozen. What if she was asleep or doesn't want to see them? This wasn't Merlin anymore

this was lady Emrys Ambroise. Gathering his courage he lightly knocked on the doors, hearing no answer

he opened them and peeked his head in calling out as he did. He smiled at being called an old goat and

fully opened the door for both himself and his sister to enter the room. She was even more beautiful up

close and now he could pick out more of Merlins features, before he could get a really good look at her

the girl was envolped in her mothers arms. The hug lasted minutes neither woman wanting the embrace to

end but at last Emrys stepped back and held her mother at arms length.

"Hey, I guess you missed me as much as I miss you."

"Yes my dear we missed you, before we get to talking let me look you over you channeled a lot of power

today."

"I'm fine Gaius, tired but fine, after a nap I will be back to normal."

"Yes well unless you want to catch a chill you will get out of that wet dress and into bed, here drink this it

will boots you immune system."

"You are such a mother hen, even my mother isn't fussing."

She was greeted with the eyebrow of doom times two and wordlessly stripped and got into bed and drank

the tonic.

"You know that's kinda scary, both of do that so well but you win I am in bed and took my medicine like

a good little girl."

"You cheeky little thing, you know we worry and we always will."

"I know mother I know, so what did I miss?"

"Not much my dear, bandits are now outlawed to the point of death the king kinda overreacted but the

woods have never been safer. Other then that the only thing the royal family have been doing was lifting

the ban one law at a time as to not dump such a radical change on the people. What about you?"

"After I left home I searched out fathers estate. When I found it the place was overgrown and crumbling

all but one wall was undamaged and for good reason. There was a hidden extradementional vault that

reacted to my touch inside I found so many things. There were history books of my family line, a few

spell books, a dagger forged by dragons breath, a beautiful sword and staff both covered in dragons. As

well as jewelry, gems and some gold. I studied the wall and created my own space then transfered

everything, changed my appearence and used the money to buy clothing and food. After that I went to the

Isle for a bit, learning more about the old religion from the Catha. From there I wandered from druid

camp to druid camp establishing my new identify until word of the tournament and law change reached

me and I came home."

"Well welcome home my child, we will see you tonight you need you sleep."

Thank you, both of you, I love you."

There is that chapter, next is the feast and conversations with everyone

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I own nothing

Thank you my ever faithful reviewer you keep me going

More talking, questions and char development but I have a few twists coming yet

Here we go

Onwards

She was sitting next to Leon just observing her friends. While holding said knights hand he would glance

at her every few minutes as if to assure himself she wasn't a dream, but never stopped talking to his

friends but that just gave her more time to prepare herself. She could in no way be Merlin from this point

forward which was going to be hard she was an assertive outspoken person and once the other guests left

and just the kings inner circle remained the questions will start. The food was wonderful Arthur really did

go all out she would have to go thank the staff afterwards, she had no plans of being the unapproachable

court magi to be feared. She was still nervous about the last dance of the night with the king that was fast

approaching, after dancing with her friends and having to put up with Gwaines flirting the prat should be

easy to handle so why was her stomach fluttering. To calm her nerves she remembered the impact her

dress made and the duel between Gwaine and Leon it almost caused.

*************************************earlier*****************************************

It might not had been a good idea to wear this dress if the look on Ashleys face was anything to go

by, Leon just gave her a nod and locked his eyes on whatever wall was infront of him she didn't know if

to be insulted or proud but she was answered when she entered the feast hall. All sound and movement

stopped, she could feel everyones eyes rake across her body. If looks could kill most of the woman in the

room would be charged with murder while the unmarried men looked like fools eyes bulging and mouths

open like dogs. Leons cough broke the moment and everything returned to its previous state, I guess the

dress was really that bad.

It was silver in color and shimmered like rays from a full moon on a lake. The sleeves went down to her

wrists and flaired out into cuffs, the soft fabric hugging her arms and rest of her body. The dress was floor

length that also flared at the bottom but hung loose from the waist down where an gem studded, braided

rope, wrapped around her in the form of a tail from the while embroidered dragon that covered the front

of the dress. It wings ran up the sides of her ribs and under her sternum while the tips cupped her chest

and wrapped around and met in the middle. Lace fabric covered her collarbone and neck leaving only the

small circle of cleavage as the only skin showing, which held a golden dragon pendant. Her hair was left

down but had strips of lace braided in, flowing down her bare back meeting the dress at the waist.

Now Gwaine being Gwaine totaly forgot Leons presence by her side as he sauntered over to her, stepped

into her personal space to the point that she could smell the wine on his breath, and asked her if she was

his personal angel sent to answer his every desire. Only a quick time stop allowed her to pluck Leons

gauntlet from mid air before it could fall at Gwaines feet. Taking a half step back away from the drunk

she placed both hands on Leons arms.

"As flattering it is to inspire a dule it is not nessessary my dear knight, Sir Gwaine has been drinking and

failed to notice I am spoken for and will never make that mistake again, right Sir Gwaine?"

"Yah. Yeah mate, my bad. The lovely lady is all yours. Hey! if you still want that fight sir lucky, princess

is looking this way."

**********************************end flashback***********************************

When she came back into herself she watched her king gave his wife a kiss and stand up, giving a small

nod to the bards on the far side of the room while he walked and held out his bare hand instead of the

gloved leather his father would have worn.

"My lady, would you do , me the honor of a dance? I'm sure Sir Leon wont mind."

"My pleasure sire, shall we?"

The floor was empty of dancers and a soft melody started to play, oh god I'm going to dance with the prat.

The dance was slow and formal not intimate in any way except they were alone in the middle of the

room. As he lead the dance he started to speak softly so no one would hear over the soft music.

"Well Ambroise, how does it feel to be court magi of Camelot?" he asked as they swayed

"If I may speak plainly sire it feels no different then any other day in my life, this is what I was meant to

do."

"Meant to do? thats quite a statement and be as frank as you need to be, your my right hand now I value

your council."

"Very well sire I feel the need to explain my statment. This is why I was created, this is what I was

destined to do with my life as it was set before I came into this world."

"Well you do owe me an explanation of how you are different, but destined?"

"Arthur Pendragon, what I am about to tell you is a matter of utmost importance if any of you ememies

learned this information it would be your doom, be very careful whom you tell this to. Hear me my king,

I was not born but created by a spell cast on Balinor by the Triple Goddess herself. I am of the

Dragonlords blood but I was not born. I am a demi human, a creature of magic much like a dragon or

griffin. I was created in the image of the goddess with Balinors genitics and raised by druids all for one

single purpose. I am a gift from the goddess to you, the Once and Future King. I was created as a tool for

your use. I can be a weapon, a shield, an assassin, a teacher, a pet, a punching bag or goddess forbid your

whore. I was created to help teach, protect and guild you into uniting the kingdoms and bringing peace.

Think of me as you would your sword I am a posession, I belong to you. My life, my magic it is yours to

use as you see fit. Do you understand why no one must know? But whom you tell, if anyone, I leave at

your descression my king."

***********************************birthright************************************

Arthur was very grateful that the dance was one he had been doing his enitre life as muscle memory didn't

allow him to faulter as the beautiful woman, no creature, in his arms dropped such a tale on his head. Her

gold and deep blue eyes never once looked away from his own throughout her tale, so he knew none of

what she spoke was untrue. He wasn't sure how to react to this new imformation, she was a gift, to him,

from magic, for him to use as he saw fit. The power he had just been giving was mind blowing and he felt

like his crown carried the weight of the ages. He snapped out of his stupor when the music slowed and

clapping filled the room. Lady Ambroise took a step back and bowed, her shimmering hair falling over

her front revealing her creamy alabaster back.

"Thank you for the dance my king, by your leave?"

She then took his hand and practically dragged them both back to their seats her white cloth slippers not

making a sound. When the clapping finished he stood and addressed the room thanking everyone and

dismissing them leaving only his inner circle. Once the large doors closed behind the last noblemen did

the king flop back into his chair and remove his oh so heavy crown.

"Oh come on princess it wasn't that bad I mean besides all the stuffed up nobles hanging around it was a

good night. You got to dance with not one but 3 beautiful ladies but I can see how thats such a hard thing,

oh to be king."

"Shut it Gwaine your just jealous that Gwen, Hunith and now lady Ambroise do not wish to dance with a

drunkin fool." Percival stated over his mug of wine

"Better a fool then an uptight ninny!"

"Hey, hey! Now boys simmer down Arthur needs his friends, not children your high knights act like it

please."

Emrys had to bow her head and hide her smile as the Knights were dressed down by her mother, looking

to her right she saw Gwen doing the same, by the weave she missed this.

Casting a wordless spell she summoned a torch from the door and allowed it to hover at the center of the

table getting everyones attention.

"Umm sorry, I just felt like we needed more light. I can put it back if you wish?"

"No lady Ambroise that won't be necessary, thank you for the light."

"Your welcome my queen, now that you all know me somewhat I guess its time to tell my story, oh and

please call me Emrys I hate this lady business. It's yes my lady, right away my lady, may I lick your boots

my lady, it is annoying I was raised outside of court, my first name is fine now that I no longer have to

hide."

Seven sets of eyes staired at her like she was a ghost come back to haunt them...oh no that last rant was

too Merlin like. Oh frack, she buggered it up already, time for damage control.

"Sorry everyone I am not used to being so formal and my filters get away from me i'll try harder from

now on."

Gauis was the one to speak for the rest with a single eyebrow raised as if in warning.

"No need to be sorry Emrys, you just reminded us all of someone it had nothing to do with you."

"Your referring to Balinors son, the dragonlord and I guess my half brother are you not?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I was linked to my father by our magic I felt when he died. Then heard rumors that the great one was

slain by Arthur Pendragon but only a dragonlord can slay a dragon so I knew I had a half brother in

Camelot. Magic was still illegal at the time and my caretaker would not allow the risk of seeking him out

and considering the tournament I assumed he was killed or he would he your court magi no?"

"Actually thats pretty accurate Emrys, you should be aware that you look very much like him."

" Yes, now what did you mean you needed to hide you name?"

"Oh well Emrys is a name well known in magic communities for the tournament I wanted people to fight

me without knowing my name so no one would throw the fight out of fear or respect. I wanted to win by

skill a not my name."

"I can understand that I once did the same thing. I do believe you owe us a story Emrys its not polite to

keep your king waiting."

"Well its also not polite to think that because your a king your entitled. Beware your pride and ego Arthur

it may bring about your downfall and besides a good tale is not rushed."

There we go. More answered questions next chapter

Thanks for reading Stay tooned


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I own nothing

Here we go

Onwards

"I can understand that I once did the same thing. I do believe you owe us a story Emrys its not polite to

keep your king waiting."

"Well its also not polite to think that because your a king your entitled. Beware your pride and ego Arthur

it may bring about your downfall and besides a good tale is not rushed."

**********************************birthright***************************************

"My tale is a long one but I'll be fast and try to summarize it for you. I am 35 years of age I entered this

world in the care of the druids. I was taught to read and write very young. The druids groomed me from

the moment I started to comprehend the world around me. My bedtime stories were, I was to guild and

protect Arthur until he became the Once and Future King then help him bring back peace and magic to

the United Kingdoms. When I was seven a wave of magic rippled throughout the land and my destiny

was split in two. I no longer was fated to be the guild and kingmaker, those tasks were given to someone

else."

"Merlin?"

"Yes my Queen, that task was given to my brother. The weave decided that a dragonlord would be better

for the task since my father sired another child, a male. If Merlin had not been born I would have

ventured to Camelot before Arthur came of age and lived Merlins life. But fate had other plans and my

training switched focus into law, politics, history and the human mind. I was to be able to provide you

with all the information you could ever need in order to be the required King. So in the 30 years of the

purge I hid and trained to be your teacher and protector."

"So your entire life has been leading to this moment in time? Did you even have a life outside of your

destiny?"

"Thats a very good question Leon,yes I had a life. I never met my true mother but my caretaker was a

wonderful kind woman who loved me like I was hers, she used to take me for walks and we played in the

river, we used to run and play every free moment I had. She instilled in me kindness and understanding

and she protected me from myself and hid me from people who desired my power. To this day I love her

so very much."

Emrys very nearly gave herself away by looking to her mother but no one but the 2 physicians knew

exactly who she was speaking about.

" I had a few friends growing up but for the most part being Emrys was lonely, only one or two of the

other children took the risk to play with The Emrys but my childhood was happy and I was loved it was

all I needed. When I was 16 I was told about my family line my father and the life of the dragonlords. I

was told of my house and history in Camelot. I was warned that if I ever had a male child they would

become a dragonlord when my father and brother died. The druids told me not to reproduce until the

goddess said so then I was givin an honor guard so no man but my husband would ever touch me. I only

dismissed him before I entered the city."

"Soooo your verture is still intact? That's wonderful. The man you choose will be very lucky indeed, if

you need advice before your weeding night I would be able to show you..."

"Sir Gwaine! That is enough. Hold your tongue I expect you on the traning field at dawn."

"Oh lighten up Leon I was only.."

"Sir Gwaine, that is an order. If you speak to the lady like that again let alone in the presence of three I

will.."

"You will what? challenge me to a dual? you can't give me orders, come on Lucky it was just harmless."

"Wrong. I am First Knight and your commander. Dawn. Tomorrow. And if you spew such filth at any

lady again I will toss you in the stocks. Understood Sir Gwaine?"

The 2 men stared at each other until Gwaine lowered his eyes and slumped into his chair and said not

a word for the rest of the night.

"Sorry Lady Emrys please continue your tale."

"Thank you Leon, well then, where was I? Oh yes. Once I was of age I trained under the priests of the old

religion in order to understand what was required of me. My skill in magic is equal to only the Goddess

herself but my physical strength and stamina determine just how much magic I can use at one time. It's

like knowing every style of fighting in the world perfectly but you cannot fight non stop. So that is my

tale in a nut shell soo umm yeah does anyone have anything to ask before I take my leave? I'm tired and

its getting late."

"No I think you explained alot, allow me to escort you to your room I have a few things to share with you

about your brother and father that you might like to know."

"Very well my king lead the way."

The queen and knight watched with heavy hearts as Arthurs eyes sparkled when he took the mages hand

and dragged her out of the room.

**********************************birthright*************************************

She could feel the sexual energy rolling off of him in waves as she was dragged to her chambers. She had

given Ashley the night off so there would be no rescue from that quarter. Emrys did not know if she was

angry at her old friend, scared for her new self or sickened by her curiosity. She bathed and dressed the

prat enough over the years to know his body very well but never with female eyes. Shaking her head to

clear the wandering thoughts she settled on anger and dissapointment, Arthur was not his father and she

was not going to let that change now. She held back a flinch when her door was shut and locked she

just hoped he wasn't too far gone not to give her a chance to talk him out of this.

"Thank you for the escort my king what is it aboug my father you wished to share?"

" Call me Arthur I must confess I have nothing to tell you I just wanted to get you alone."

"I see. Well Arthur, here we are."

"I am going to pin you to that bed and make you mine, you are my gift, my possession to do with

whathever I want. Knowing your untouched made me want you all the more, are you going to deny your

king?"

She stood her ground not once looking away from his face or dropping her guard. Deciding to be gentle

she knew she had to play this carefully and make him think he was the one to make the choice. Emrys just

hoped a few key phrases from his past would work.

"No, your correct, I am yours. I oath on my brothers soul I will never deny you or harm you, all I ask is

that you allow me to do my job, to show you all the paths before you pick one. Can you do that for me my

king?"

"Yes go on then my lovely show me" he purred

Taking a step back as he stepped forward she watched as he removed his cape, oh goddess time to talk

before he removes anything else.

"Tell me sire what exactly are you feeling at the moment? I need to fully understand."

"Emrys I want you, I desire you, I need you. Everything about you is calling to me I feel lust,

desire, hunger." the king growled as he stepped into her personal space and pinned her to her bed post.

"Ahem well in my opinion I think your incorrect. The truth is you don't feel any of those things, not

really. It's a defence mechanism people use called transference. You loved him so much that with him

gone you feel empty like there a black void where your soul should be, every breath is painful and then I

show up with his hair and skin and bloodline and magic and you can breathe again. The love you had and

still have, the love for you soulmate, it has been warped and twisted into what your feeling now. My

devotion and loyalty to you is so similar to his that on some level you think and feel that I am him. It's not

real, it won't last and afterwards when its over it will be gone and you will feel like you lost him all over

again. I know it hurts but I am not him and this, right here, this is not you."

"What type of man are you truly Arthur Pendragon? Are you your father? 'A hypocrite and a liar' who

takes a magical mistress, who pretends to be one way for the kingdom and another for himself? Are you

disloyal? You have a queen who loves you with 'all her heart', she knew your plans for tonight and yet

said nothing because even with your plans she would always love you. Can you imagine your life without

her love? Are you truly the 'Once and Future King' my brother gave his life for? Or are you just a 'shabby,

shoddy, nothing special king'? Tell me Arthur, is tonight worth the loss of your peoples respect? your true

love? your honor? Better yet is it worth tarnishing and disrepecting the memory of my brother,your soul

mate, by turning your love into something as fleeting as an affair of lust with his sister no less? If the

answer is yes then get on the bed my king and I will give you the greatest night of your life. If no then

I ask you to kindly leave and remember who you are and the man Merlin thought you would become."

******************************birthright****************************************

On the otherside of the castle Leon and Gwen were sharing a drink both avoiding speaking about the

events they assumed were occurring in another chamber. Leon turned to his childhood friend and brushed

away a lone tear from her cheek.

" I understand, after what I did with Lancelot I deserve it even but you I know your in love with her."

"He is the king Gwen, he can do what or who ever he wants, its in his rights."

That was Uthers lifestyle not my Arthurs, its like hes regressed back to the spoiled prat of a child he was

before Merlin I fear with him gone the man I fell in love with is gone as well. I've lost them both."

Their slightly illegal conversation was interupted by a timid knock on the door, seeing Gwens face

covered in tears Leon answered to see the night guard on the other side.

"Sir, the king requests your presence immediately he said you would know where."

Closing the door Leon turned to see his Queen smiling

"It looks my lady, that your king is not yet gone, I will bring him back to you. It would be best for you to

retire."

"Not yet I have my own meeting to attend, good luck with him Leon."

Next chapter is the 2 conversations

Thanks for reading plz review

Stay tooned


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I own nothing

Here we go

Onwards

Leon walked down the never used corridor filled with memories of a small blond child, haunting him

with every step. His destination was known to only Arthur and himself, their own private spot where the

king could drop everything and just be Arthur, the little boy that Leon kept safe. The last time he was in

this place the prince was 12 and had just completed his first kill. Leon remembers being a squire at age 17

holding the shaking sobbing prince in his arms while he shivered with his loss of innocence. He never

once in his 37 years regretted being the princes honor guard, he had the privilege of teaching, loving and

protecting a great man, his closest friend. Stepping out onto the balcony he saw the man that little boy

became curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Steeling himself, he became Leon, Arthurs support and

nothing else. Sitting down beside his old friend nothing was said as he pulled him into his arms and held

him as the tears came just like all those years ago.

**************************************birthright*************************************

Arthur let it all out the moment he felt encased in Leons arms it had been so long since he had felt this

safe and protected. Here and now he could just be himself and for the first time since Merlins death he

allowed himself to truly feel and god did it hurt. He was unaware how much time had past when he pulled

away and wiped the tears from his face, he looked out into the night avoiding eye contact after his show

of weakness.

"Your not weak Arthur, don't ever think it, you needed this for months its about time, holding it all in was

killing you we could all see it."

"I know that but tonight, god what I almost did, I don't deserve any kindness if you only knew."

"Then tell me. I will never judge you I never have, there is nothing that would ever change how I feel

about you, just start slowly what happened when you got to her chambers?"

"I wish I could blame it on the wine but I can't, what I did, what I was going to do, it was all me. During

the dance she pledged her devotion to me and it triggered a possessiveness that I only ever felt with Merlin.

She is so much like him it hurts I started to think about her as mine, as an object nothing else. Until she

told us about her bloodline and virtue and hearing she was untouched and mine made me want her more

then ive ever wanted anything and I almost always get what I want."

"But not tonight, she refused you."

"No, not tonight. The kicker is that she didn't refuse me and she told me she never would, I could see she

didn't want it, want me, but wasn't going to let that be a factor."

"So then why are you here and not in her bed?"

"Oh god, Leon it was, I don't have words to decribed what happened. It was like she gazed into my soul

and ripped out every fault, every fear, every secret shame I've ever felt and tossed them at me like spears.

She showed me the repercussions of what would happen, she explained that I was still mourning and was

unaware of what I was feeling. She reminded me of everything I loved, everything I've fought for,

everything I have spent the last 11 years trying to be. She stood there unafraid and asked me if what I

wanted was worth dishoronering Merlins memory over. God man! don't you see! I was going to rape

Merlins sister just because I missed him. I was going to toss away my kingdom, my queen, everything,

just because I miss him to the point of madness. He would be so ashamed of me, I almost failed him Leon,

I almost failed the man who had never failed me."

"Arthur look at me, the Merlin I knew would never be ashamed of you, disappointed possibly, but never

ashamed and you did not fail him and even if you did he would forgive you. That man loved you with

everything he had and then some and I know he would be proud of the man you became."

"Thats the thing,who am I really? All my life I've tried to be what everyone told me to be, the best fighter,

the best hunter, the best knight, my fathers son. Even Merlin expected me to be this great king but not

once did I stop and think about what I wanted to become. I know I am not my father and I don't want to be,

I don't want to be a figurehead or a stranger to my people but at the same time I have no idea what type of

man I want to be, let alone what destiny wants."

"You are Arthur. You are who you are, just be true to yourself and the rest will follow. You might not

know what you want to be but you know what you don't. Start from there, you don't want to be or do

something then do the opposite. Lifting the ban, knowing the people your already making a great king the

people love you more then they ever loved you father so you must be doing something right."

"See that was Merlins doing those were his ideas not mine."

"Oh Arthur, sometimes I think you are the dollophead he named you. Merlin did not give you those ideas

you had them all along I remember you were 9 and you saw your father execute a healer and you ran up

here and threw a fit. You broke you training sword and 2 fingers on the wall, you were so mad and

confused about the death of a magic user that did something good. Also you were 10 and you sat on the

steps in the courtyard and watched with tears in your eyes as Gwen and Elylen chased hens wanting

nothing more then to go join them. Don't you see? You always wanted justice and your peoples love even

as a young child it just all got buried under the prince your father wanted you to be. Merlin did not make

you think or feel those things, he just unburried them. You are your own man and a good one at that. Now

are you done with this? Its kinda cold and your wife is waiting for you."

"Oh god, Gwen. How could I even think about hurting her? What do I do? She will never forgive me."

"Well you won't know until you ask, if I may say it your a better man then me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Emrys, I think I love her but im not sure."

"I've seen how you look at her Leon your lovesick."

"You have to understand that before Merlin died I kinda fell in love with him, he didn't know, he died

before I could tell him. After everything with Mordrid I looked at him and saw my entire life and dreams

personified, I fully didn't realize until I saw him on the battlefield commanding the earth itself but then

you were hurt and he took you away to save you. When you both returned alive and unharmed I had

never been so happy, I found someone who was devoted to you like I was. I was going to tell him the next

day but then he came into the courtyard bleeding out in my arms and I lost him before I ever had him, he

died never knowing how I felt. Then Emrys appeared like an angel so much like him but at the same time

totaly unique and I realized that I had my second chance so I took it. I might not have ever got a chance to

love Merlin but I will not miss my chance a second time even if its his sister does that make me a bad

person? I know she is not him but everything I loved about him I also love about her is that fair?"

********************************birthright******************************************

The knock on her door startled her. The first thought that ran through her head was please don't be Arthur,

please no. When her door opened and queen entered her mind cleared the same time her heart sank.

"My queen, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I thought you did not like titles Lady Ambroise?"

"Sorry, take a seat Gwen, care for a drink?"

"Yes, thank you Emrys, I feel after tonight we both need one."

"Too true, we both know why your here just ask I will never hide from you, what do you want to know?"

"My husband had every intention of sharing you bed tonight with or without your say and yet he is not

here I wish to know why and what happened?"

"There is not much to tell, you should know that nothing occurred not even a kiss was shared. We talked

and I explained a few truths to him and he left."

"That must have been some conversation Arthur has ways of always getting whst he wants."

"Yes ive noticed that, but thats what were here for right? To keep him humble and not let him become a

spoiled, entitled..."

"The word your looking for is prat, Merlin called him it daily to remind him to be humble and for the

most part it worked, he was the only person who could fully keep Arthur grounded."

"My brother sounded like an amazing person."

"He truly was. He was special to everyone in his own way. He was my best friend he treated me like I

was worth something, like a sister. He was odd but in a good way, his smile lit up any room he entered I

don't think he had a negative bone in his body. Even his enemies he treated with every kindness I think

we all still miss him, we never really got to say goodbye he died so quickly."

"I am sorry it hurts to speak of him but he was the answer to your question. Arthur had his mind set on

well... your aware of what he wanted from me I just made him realize that I was not Merlin and made him

think about how my brother would feel and how he would react. The way he froze was a surprize I never

knew how much those words would effect him."

"Thats because you don't understand what they were to each other. Arthur and I were not a couple It was

like I had two husbands. Merlin and I each were in a relationship with Arthur. I am his wife I have

physical intimacy as all wives should his body is mine as was half of his heart. Merlin and Arthur had

spiritual intimacy he was the owner of Arthurs soul and had the other half of his heart. We split Arthurs

love evenly between us I am his wife and Merlin was his soulmate together Arthur had all the love one

man could ever need. Then Merlin died and half of Arthur died with him for 3 months it was like living

with an empty shell. Now you showed up and it was like he woke up but you not him, your not Merlin, so

why?"

Emrys looked at her friend and knew she had to tell her some truth but at the same time keep her unaware

of what truly happened.

"Gwen what im about to tell you cannot tell Arthur understand?"

"Yes I understand am I wrong? are you Merlin? are you him?"

"The answer to that is yes and no. I am Emrys a woman and Arthurs protector but if you recall my story I

was to be more, Merlins life was to be mine. It was like when he was born a part of me was ripped away

and givin to someone else. Merlin was not only my brother he was a part of my soul shoved into a male

body and givin life. Now that he is gone I feel complete like a blind woman having her sight returned I

don't know if its my Magic or his soul but once in a while I get flashes, moments in time where I

experence parts of his life. In those moments I think what he did, I feel what he felt its like I am being

given his memories in order to help and understand you all. Now the memories are Merlins but in the

moment he died I felt a small shard of his soul has been returned to me and by proxy Arthur as well. That

small shard allows me to understand him and allows Arthur to feel him near which explains his draw to me,

so I am not him but he exists through me, does that make sense?"

"So, he is dead but a part of his soul that belonged to Arthur now resides in you giving you his memories

because Merlin originally was part of you. Wow thats really complicated but it explains the moments

when you say or do something that he did that no one but him would know and in those moments we all

see him, no you."

"I know and I'm sorry that I hurt you like that, your all still mourning him I have a spell that might help

with that but it will have to wait until things settle down. The next few weeks are going to be crazy

establishing magic in the kingdom and all. On that note I think it would be best if we both went to sleep

the kingdom won't run itself tomorrow. Gwen go easy on the prat I broke him."

"Leon will put him back together for me I learned kicking a man while hes down makes the lessons

stick."

There we go character development complete for now

Onwards to the plot

Thanks for reading please review

Stay tooned


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I own nothing

Time jump

Here we go

Onwards

Over the next few weeks Emrys found herself very busy. She had daily meetings regarding the new laws

and punishment scales for the use of dark magic as well as the auditions for members of the Guardians,

which at the moment were just names on a paper. She needed to have a round table meeting before she

could take anything further. On the happy side of things she and Leon were now officially courting they

had not moved past moonlit walks and a few stolen kisses but thats what she gets with a true gentlemen.

After that night the king hasn't looked at her in anything but friendship to everyones relief. She has yet to

sit down with her mother or uncle in private nor has she had the chance to proceed with her plan to help

everyone greave for her past life, so much to do and no time to do it. Her thoughts ended abruptly when

she bumped into Gwaine, who had treated her with the utmost respect since that night. She had to have a

word with Leon about the dawn training Gwaine being polite was like Gaius without the eyebrow it was

just wrong.

"Sorry Gwaine I was lost in thought I'm a bit clumsy sometimes are you okay?"

"Not a problem Emrys, always a pleasure. No harm done if you want to know you come by it honestly

Merlin was always stumbling into people or things he was kinda famous for it.""

"Yes I bet he was. Holding back magic inside the body for a warlock, much less a dragonlord causes

uncoordinated movements. Imagine it like running blind with a limp, I'm amazed he was able to function

on any level to be honest its not painful by any means it just takes a lot of focus and energy keeping

magic contained. Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up I just wanted you to know he wasn't clumsy or

simple, if you don't mind me asking did you know him well?"

"Ah hell, he was my first and best mate. Merlin was the first person who saw past the looks and alcohol

and saw me for me, that man was everything I ever stood for personified I would not be the man I am

without him."

"Everyone missis him so much I would love to hear everyones stories to get to know him but its to soon,

your all still so sad."

"Its alright just give us some time love, the stories I could tell you. Well I best be off, training and all, the

princess needs to vent good day my lady."

"Bye Gwaine, see you later."

Deciding that with the king and knights at training now was her chance to see her mother. On her way to

the tower she was overwhelmed with the feeling of coming home like she always did when returning

from some hunting trip or quest, goddess she missed this. Without knocking she stepped into the space

she called home for 10 years. Everything was as she remembered if not cleaner. The fine layer of dust

was gone and the air was clean and fresh unlike the musty smell. It was definitely her mothers touch that

made the difference. Not one jar or item was out of place, the table was clear of equipment, and even the

supplies were aranged by color, but the room itself was absent of people. Her heart fell that she missed

this chance casting one more glance at the room she left with a sigh.

*************************************birthright********************************

"So men, I want you to all start with broad swords today in teams of 4. I want to test defence while

encumbered with a 2 handed weapon. Leon, Gwaine, Percival on me."

The knights took up their short swords and surrounded their king it was unspoken that Gwaine attacked

first. Steel met steel times 3 Arthur used the large weapon as a shield to deflect the oncoming blades, he

lasted a good 10 minutes before he felt Leons sword tip on the back of his neck. They then roatated the

defender for the next hour until the king called it a day and watched George remove his things from the

training grounds with the rest of his knights, only the four men remained.

"Well princess there gone now you ready to spill, normaly you spread us out during training whats up?"

"How did you?, yes well your right I do wish to get your thoughts on things. "

"By thing you mean Merlins sister correct?"

"Yes Percival, Leon im not going to ask anything of you in this your private life its none of my busness

and I wouldn't ask you to betray the woman you love by telling me her secrets."

"Its alright, we have been taking it slow no secrets to tell but I wont allow you to plot against her king or

not."

"Don't worry I have no plans too I just want your guys thoughts on how she is settling in and to find out

what people are thinking or saying."

"Well princess I think she is fine, the staff and people love her and she is taking her job to heart but on

a personal level I think she feels gulity for being here."

"Guilty? Whatever for? She earned her job in the tournament hands down."

"Not because of that sire, Emrys feels bad that she is not Merlin, she thinks we all want her to be him. But

she is so eager to get to know him but none of us are willing or able to talk about him."

"Arthur, she loves it here and is loyal to the crown, she loves her job but outside of myself and her

servant Ashley no one has made an effort to get to know her. She is lonely and has no friends I love the

woman but she needs more then just me. It in my opinion that you need to stop seeing her as Merlins

sister and replacement and start seeing her an Emrys."

"How can I Leon, just being in the same room with her makes my soul quiver in pain and I don't know

how to deal with that?"

"Your not the only one it hurts to be around her. I bumped into her today and had to leave before I broke

down she was wearing blue today with a red shawl for a few moments I felt I was looking at Merlin with

his red scarf and it hurt but Luckys right, we all need to suck it up none of this it is her fault this is on us

not her."

"Right, so how should we go about this? Anyone have any ideas?"

******************************************birthright******************************

He ordered another drink from the innkeeper before calling it a night. Over the weeks he stayed in the

city watching her, the little vixin who took his job, took his dream. He watched as she fell in love with the

knight, he couldn't blame the man she was beautiful like a creature of fae. He saw the pride and love in

the peoples eyes that belonged to him. Emrys or not he didn't care he needed to find a way to remove her.

He applied for the Guardians now he just had to wait for his chance.

*****************************birthright*****************************************

She was reading the tomb on her bloodline that he found at her father's while Ashley was humming and

running a brush through her hair. She had just finished the chapter on her great grandmother when they

were disturbed by a slight knock on the door. Putting down the brush Ashley opened the door and in

came Leons personal servent John.

"Lady Emrys, I wish to extend an invation on behaf of my master for yourself and your servent to dine

with him at his residence by next bell."

"Thank you John, we accept."

"Very good my lady I will await out here to escort you."

Ending it there

Sorry for the short filler chapter I needed to set up the rest of the plot

Thanks for reading please review

Stay tooned


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I own nothing

Sorry updates are getting slower because of the holidays rest assured that I have no thoughts of

abandoning this story this chapter is rated M if you want to just skip the first part

Here we go

Onwards

The night was lovely she and Leon had just finished a romantic dinner.

"My that was wonderful we should go thank the cook they are very good."

"Her name is Lisa she has been in my families service since I was little, her cooking is all I've ever known".

"You have yet to speak of your family, I would like to learn if you will."

"Well Emrys, both my parents have passed. Father was one of Uthers knights and he actually retired

which is very rare for a knight he and my mother, they both died in the last takeover. I am an only child

so all my lands and house will go to the crown after I die unless I were to marry. I have 3 staff

considering its only myself. Lisa is my cook and housekeeper, my servant John takes care of me, and then

Andrew looks after my armor, horse and is also my bookkeeper for the taxes from the farms. Other then

that its just me, its nice to have company to share this with."

"I agree as much as I appreciate Ashley I get lonely for others and it helps wonderfully that your also so

easy on the eyes."

"I must confess inviting you here tonight was twofold I know this might be rushed but as a knight I

learned to live in the moment. You see I like you, really like you, and although we haven't known

each other that long I cannot remember my life before you and I don't want to have to live it without you.

I was alone and serving Arthur was enough but now... I think I love you. From the moment we met I've

loved you and I was hoping you would like to become my betrothed and come live here with me. You

will have your own room as will Ashley and I assure you that your vertu...mmph."

After removing her tongue from Leon's mouth she straddled him, pushed her ass onto his lap feeling

his stiff manhood under her and raised a single eyebrow.

"Does that answer your question? In case you need words yes, a thousand times yes. But before we

become handfasted there are a few thing you need to know."

"Yes anything" he replied breathlessly

"Arthur is my first priority he always will be, next if I give you a son he will be a dragonlord and there

are currently 2 dragons alive. Any child of mine will have magic, third I'm a demi human and will age

differently. Knowing all this do you still wish to marry me?"

"Yes, I best escort you back to the castle before I lose control you woman drive me mad and tomorrow

John and Ashley can move your things if thats alright with you?"

"That sounds fine, they can do it while we are in the meeting. Your right I should leave but what type of

betrothed would I be to leave you in such a state?"

"There is no meeting tomorrow?"

"Not yet but I'm calling one, oh and on a completely different note, can you let up on Gwaine? Him polite

and proper is just wrong it like a part of him is missing, I think he learned his lesson."

"Yes your right, I'll let him off the hook, its getting late my love we should get you back to your room."

"Not yet my lord let me take care of you first."

Emrys slid off his lap and fell to her knees her green dress pooling on the floor. A quick memory of

Arthur asking her if she knew how to walk on her knees flashed before her but quickly vanished as she

reached into the knights pants and released his throbing purple cock that twitched in the cold air, a drop

of pre cum glinting at the uncut tip. She gently stuck out her tounge and lapped at the cum covered slit

causing an explosion of pleasure at the musky taste to rush right to her now tingiling mound. Having

never done this before but remembering what she enjoyed in her past life she engulfed his dick

too the root resting her chin on his balls and his fine curly hair tickling her nose causing a low mone to

travel through Leons body. She sucked licked and nipped at the throbing silky flesh in her mouth truly

enjoying the heavy fullness on her tongue. She felt to dirty with spit and precum dribbling out the side of

her mouth the thought making her even more tingly. Leon was trying so hard to be polite and not grab her

hair that she reached up and placed his hands on her head and started to quickly bob causing a

stream of spit to run down his cock and pool on his balls allowing then to slide and bounce more

smoothly off her chin. Getting the hint the knight threw polite out the window grabbed her

hair and fucked her mouth. Unable to do anything but relax her jaw and suck she hiked up her dress and

used one hand to pinch her mound repeatedly and the other to silp 2 fingers into her core matching Leons

thrusts. The sound of slurping and squishing filled the room causing both of them to speed up. He

removed his hands from her hair and reached down and freed her brests from the dress and squeezed the

mounds of flesh as he watched he head bob and heard her fingers squishing in and out of her warm body.

He was so close it almost hurt and he saw she was too just as his release hit he grabbed her nipples,

pinched them hard and pulled. It wasn't until she felt him grab her nipples, stiffin and tasted the salty

liquid that hit the back of her throat that she keened and clenched around her 2 fingers and found her

release causing a jet of fluid to shoot out of her body and pool on the floor.

********************************birthright*************************************

She stood in the shadows on the far side of the round table room and watched as one by one everyone

arrived and took their seats. Each one of them tried and failed to not look at the empty seat beside the king,

herself included. She cast a silence spell on the chambers and locked the door then pushed herself off the

stone wall and walked around the table avoiding the empty chair.

"Thank you all for coming my reason for this meeting is three fold and all relate to magic. First the most

important thing is that each of you are trapped by your greaf for my brother. None of you got a proper

goodbye and therefor you can't move on. I have a way to grant you all your goodbye via a spell that will

summon Merlin from Avalon for a short time. I feel this will bring closure if any of you have questions or

do not wish it speak now."

Gaius raised an eyebrow but said nothing Emrys was planing something different since Merlin was not

actually dead he hope the girl knew what she was doing but it was the queen who spoke up before he could.

"Emrys thats amazing but what little I have learned of magic is that there has to be a balance. Will this

cause you harm? If so I forbid you to risk yourself just to bring us peace."

"Worry not Gwen casting and holding the spell will only make me tired no harm will come to anyone."

"Wait, I've seen this Morgose summoned my mother but it only lasted a few moments and I do not think

my mother was speaking the words."

"Your correct my king, the priestess indeed summoned you mother and used an alter to bind her soul

while she controled her words but I am not like her and I shall be using a different spell. I will be the

vessel and will be unable to interact with anyone while its active. The spell and Merlin himself will be

using me as an energy source I will be in a trance the entire time, my brothers words will be his own.

It will last of as long as you wish there is no time limit. The spell can only be cast at night and each of

you will need to devote a few hours uninterrupted for this to work. I can do this whenever you are all

ready."

"Now the second topic, I wish to create an magic branch of knights called Guardians they will be hand

picked and trained purely for defense and healing. Their jobs will be to protect the knights from ONLY

magical attacks and to heal any injuries acquired. They will have minor offence training with both sword

and magic but only enough to keep them alive. I already have a lot of volunteers on a list but that is as far

as I went. The rest I leave for you all to decide."

"It sounds like a good idea but magic users have targeted the crown for so long how can we know their

true loyalty?"

"Ah you see Percival I have an answer for that. Each magic user strong enough to qualify will be able to

summon a soul orb and I can teach you all how to read them."

Before anyone could ask a large ball of blue, gold and silver appeared over the table. Arthur instantly

reconized it from the cave all those years ago and relaxed into his seat no one noticed.

"Gaius could you please summon your orb and place it next to mine?"

"Certainly Emrys."

A flash of gold and a few words a light yellow and gold orb bobbed next to the blue one.

"Thank you, now as you can see the orbs are very different mine is blue with gold and silver. The colors

represent my personality blue, my magic gold, and my ability silver, the amount of gold determines just

how much magic the caster has. Each color represents a personality type Gaius is a gentle soul, a healer, a

protector and the yellow reflects that. You will notice the yellow is very light almost pushing into white

the depth of the color determines the goodness of the caster. Blue represents kindness and devotion but

mine is not light blue or dark blue but somewhere in the middle. Think of it like this light = passive,

normal = assertive and dark = aggressive. "

"So does that mean any dark orbs are bad?"

"No Gwaine, take my hand." her eyes flashed and there was now a solid dark green orb joining the others.

"Gwaine this is your orb the green represents strength of charater. You are willing to fight for what you

think is right its very dark because you aggressively defend the underdog and all those you love most,

fighters orbs are dark simply because of the drive warriors possess."

"Okay so what colors are good, which are bad?"

"Very good question Leon, its not bad colors but evil or hate taint the color. The orb will appear muddy or washed out like its covered in

shadow but each color is a personality type and not evil in itself. A yellow,

red, or white are healers and protectors not fighters like red orange purple are. Where as green, blue and

browns are like me, do you all understand? Only light colors like yellow and reds will become guardians

simply because they are healers and protectors. Here, an example. Gaius if someone was about to impail

the king, using magic, how would you stop him?"

"Well I would put them asleep if he was in range and if not place the king in a shield."

"Right where as I would freeze them or toss them into a wall and someone aggressive would have shot

them with a fireball or tossed him out a window do you see the difference?"

"Yes we get it Emrys, so that is two now the third please."

"Well it affects the laws you just passed. The punishment scales are now equal for both magic and non

magic crimes but as court magi I have a way to punish magic users more completly where as right now 3

strikes lead to execution I wish to change that to extraction for magic users. To most it is a fate worse

then death. I was givin an ability from my mother to extract magic from a person permently. You need to

understand that depending on who I use this on depends on the results."

"I don't understand?"

"Allow me my lady, sire as you know their are different levels of magic users all of which use the

weave or are linked to it. At the top are creatures like a unicorns or dragons then there are dragonlords

and seers. These groups would die if their magic was extracted. Then we have witches and warlocks as

well as druids extraction would be like cutting off a limb. Then at the bottom are sorcerers like myself

and people that have been touched by magic but don't use it. For us its ranges from sore muscles to

extreme illness depending on the amount of magic."

"Yes thank you physician, once the magic is extracted the person will never be able to access the weave

ever again in any way. Magic items and potions would no work on them, to a magic user it's the worst

punishment you could dream of. Power corrupts this is the perfect deterrent and not something I take

lightly but I do feel it would be for the best."

"Well Emrys you have givin us all a lot to think about, does anyone have any comments concerns or

questions? no? Very well your all dismissed think over these topics and be ready to vote next meeting."

***********************************birthright*********************************

Gaius stayed behind until it was only himself and Emrys lef, he said not a word but staired at the lady in

question until she broke.

"Okay fine! Out with it! Just blink man by the weave thats freaky how you do that. The shield is still in

place say what your thinking you know I actualy missed your lectures. "

"Oh my girl you know what im thinking and I assure you your mother is not as fun to lecture as you were

but you can't summon a dead soul that doesn't exist what are you really planning?"

"It nothing big I kinda told the half truth. I'm going to astral project myself out of my body leaving it

empty but a small tendril and talk with everyone."

"I guessed that but Merlin you must know how risky that is anything can take over an empty vessel and

the drain on your magic would be emence. "

"Yes but I'll be surrounded by a small army I'll be fine. If it will make you feel better I will cast a dome as

well beforehand for protection."

"Can you command such magic? I know who and what you are but nothing short of the goddess herself

could use that much power and pull this off safely."

"Are you forgetting about the fact that I am technically magic in human form and a demi god in my own

right? I can do this, not easily, but you can't deny that they need this. It like their all stuck in a rut and

they will never reach their potential until they get closure and to me that worth the risk."

Ending it there

Thanks for reading

Please review

Stay tooned


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer own nothing or no one

Here we go

Onwards

Unfortunately one of her topics were put to the test the next day. Every afternoon the king held audience

with his people to pass judgement or render aid when needed. Her dutys required her to stand at his side

silent, protecting, watching everything and everyone as well as advising when requested. 2 guards

dragged a middle aged man into the room, magic repressing chains covering his wrists, she flinched at the

wave of energy that radiated off the item but steeled herself to deal with the magical criminal before her

and her king. After all this she needed to find another way to contain magic users those items belonged in

the past with Uther.

"Thank you men what are the charges?"

"Sire, this man was seen by many as he had an argument in the marketplace with a vendor, when denied

his asking price he struck out with magic and tossed the vender into the nearest structure, the vender did

not survive, he is charged with murder in refrence to law two of the order of magic."

Frowning the king rose from his throne and walked down the steps to place himself infront of the accused

he felt a warm cloak draped across his back and hid a smile as Emrys' magic protected him.

"Tell me does my guard speak truth? Explain your actions, defend yourself I will listen."

"My actions? I was defending my rights as a magic user. That poor excuse of a woman was

overcharging me simply because I had magic. She was treating me like a second class citizen, you

change the laws and preach equality and trust but its all a farce. Magic users are still shunned, still

mistreated, I should be respected for my power. That woman was so far beneath me I was well within my

rights to kill her for her actions, today was a victory for all magic users and I am not sorry!"

"No man not even myself has the right to kill someone out of damaged pride it something my father never

learned. So you admit to cold blooded murder using magic for the sake of your pride. By the laws of

Camelot and the order of magic I sentence you to death by hanging at dawn tomorrow. Guards, take him

to the cells."

"Sire wait if I may?"

"Yes certainly Emrys what do you wish?"

She opened her mind and pushed her way into the mans head she felt what was in his heart. He was

driven by power and greed, an unremarkable warlock that held respect for no one. Retreating to her mind

she send her voice to her king as she walked to the accused, her dark gold and blue eyes staring into the

mans soul.

("Arthur I wish to extract his magic will you grant me this? nod or shake you head.")

Getting a nod she steeled herself to become the mouthpeace of the goddess, high magi of all magic when

she spoke her voice echoed with power.

"Marcus Andrews, you have commited murder in the name of Magic to hide your guilty, power hungry,

pride. You are a descrace to warlocks across the kingdoms. You are dead to the goddess and have

misused and abused her gift to you. I hear by revoke you death sentence and from this day forward the

goddess, the weave, and your magic will be lost to you. As a magic user you shame us all and by the

power invested in me by the triple goddess herself I extract your soul in her name."

She closed her eyes and searched for the magic inside him. Finding the tainted gold entwined with his

dark brown soul she held out her hand palm up and inhailed deeply. Everyone in the room watched

amazed as the court magi breathed deeply, eyes closed and palm open and gathered golden smoke as it

escaped the man.

Said man started to twitch and scream as his magic was ripped out of his soul, crying as he saw his gold

forming a tight ball in the palm of the ladys hand. He felt like he was being scaled like a fish from the

inside as the last bit of his magic left him he curled into a ball. It was gone, he was nothing, the warmth

he had loved as a child was no more, life held no meaning. He made not a sound as he was dragged out of

the throne room and across the city and tossed threw the gates banished.

Back in the throne room still holding the tarnished ball of gold no larger then a rose she soothed the ball

as a mother would a sick child until the tarnish was gone and the gold shined. She clicked her fingers and

a white staff carved in a likeness of a dragon, the maw open as if roaring to the sky, green gemstones set

as the eyes appeared. With reverence Emrys placed the ball into the dragons mouth where it vanished

with her task complete the aura of power around her vanished and she gave a small smile and stepped into

the shadows behind the throne. Deciding it was time to regain control of his throne room Arthur clapped

his hands once bringing all focus back to him.

"Thank you Lady Ambroise you do your predecessors proud, from this moment forward all magical

crimes will be judged by our court magi. Now is there anyone or anything left to deal with today?"

"No my lord, the criminal was the last."

"Very well court is dismissed. Ambroise a word please."

Once the double doors closed he stood toe to toe with the magical creature he welcomed into his home

but magic or no this needed to be said standing tall he took a deep breath.

"I take it that was the extraction thing you said yesterday by the gods woman you might be magic but I

am still king. This is my kindom, my people, not yours. If you wish to stay here then learn your place.

Don't you ever reverse my ruling or overrule me again especially in front of the entire kingdom!"

"You utter prat! I asked permission and you gave it. I was just doing my job not only to you but to the

goddess as well."

"Don't call me that!, yes I gave you permission but you took it a step too far you are mine, my gift, you

serve me in my kingdom not your goddess what you do or not do is in my name only."

"Your right I do serve you, I am yours but she is more then the goddess she is my mother! I am her direct

contact with the world I am part of the triple goddess, her daughter, judge, jury and executioner of magic.

I am not just court magi but high magi of magic and magic is mine to do with as I see fit. I have a duty to

her as well as to you and they run parallel so what is the issue? she wants magical peace and equality so

do you whats your problom?"

" My problem?, my problem is not with the goddess but with your actions! I agree with what you did hell

I gave you permission thats not the issue here. I am king, I am the law, the highest authority, what you did

was overstep your place. You serve me in the goddesses name not the other way around which is what

you just did. It cannot and won't happen again magic creature or not I will punish you if it happens again

are we clear?"

"Crystal my king, are we done? I have things to do."

"See you did it again! No we are not done! Not until I say. Why can't you just follow my orders? I am

king, I am in charge not you, know your place!"

"My place is beside you not under you thumb I am your equal not your minon and I will not be treated as

such. "

"Dammit Merlin! yes you are idiot, your my servant, you serve me, you are mine, you obey me not the

other way around!"

"You bloody prat! I am my own person when have I ever followed your orders, you cabbagehead?!"

They froze, dark blue met sky blue both just now realizing the words that were yelled moments ago. The

energy in the room was heavy with the echo of the past. The king was visibly trembling as his soul

shivered to reach out and claim his other half to reconect with the beautiful gold that was ripped away

those months ago. His voice was raspy with a mix of hope and sorrow that tore at her heart she missed him,

the real him, her prat, her soulmate so much.

"No more half truths, no more fake names, tell me the truth for once in your life what is going on? how

are you here? I watched you die, I saw your grave."

Knowing the gig was up she dropped her guard and allowed he soul to shine through.

"Okay Arthur no more lies you deserve the truth. Most of what I told you is true my name really is Emrys

Ambroise and I am Balanor's daughter at least now I am. You feelings are right you prat its me I'm Merlin

and as you can see not dead just changed."

"Why? why would you do this? why fake your death? it almost killed me to lose you. Do you hate me

that much?"

"No Arthur never! I didn't have a choice. Saving you from Avalon required a balance it required my life,

Merlins life. The day I died a messenger of the goddess told me it was time to die I didn't have a choice. I

really did die but the goddess felt my task wasn't done and as Merlin I could do no more. So she gave me

a second chance to remake myself, to live again, to become what you needed. I was created for you as a

gift I did not lie about that but Emrys was who I was always meant to be, what the goddess, the weave

and you needed me to be, so its who I became. I remember everything Merlin did I feel everything he felt

I am still Merlin just now I'm older and a girl. I never meant to hurt you but I have a different life now,

different goals, a different purpose. I am not the foolish boy anymore, I am a noble and ruler of magic, a

creature of the old religion but I am, was and will forever be, yours my king, my friend, my soulmate and

a different name, body or life will never change that."

"It's really is you isn't it? Your really here I am not going to wake up to find you gone. But...oh no the

feast! Your room...I... we almost...and Leon..."

"Hey calm down yes I must say that was an interesting moment for me as well. I love you Arthur I always

have and will but funny enough I'm not attracted to you. Might be because for 10 years I bathed and

dressed you but who knows. But Leon surprised me too I assumed I would like Gwaine but Leon and I

just clicked we have both devoted our lives to you it feels right. I might remember my old life but I think

feel and live as a woman and all that entails. I have gotton used to feeling this way its actually quite

different womans bodys are so much more responsive why just the other day..."

"Ah no! I command you to stop. There are things I don't want to know idiot, but something still feels

wrong I know its you that your real but the black hole of pain is still there why?"

"Unfortunately there is only one way to fix that you have to promise me this goes no further and does not

leave this room."

"Deal just make this pain stop please I need your soul back."

"Wow I get a please and everything then you shall have it."

Emrys grabbed her king and pulled him into a kiss that was so much more. She opened her soul, dropped

all her blocks and gave herself to her soulmate.

*****************************birthright**************************************

When he felt Merlins er Emrys' lips touch his he stiffened until her tongue pushed into his mouth. All at

once he was overwelmed by a wave of love and magic that traveled down his entire body curling his toes

and back up again into his chest where it started to fill the black hole of dispair that caused him so much

pain. In that moment he felt more complete then he ever had in his life he let out a sad wimper when the

lips retreated but the black pit was now filled with the missing gold and he found peace. He met her eyes

dark but still Merlins somehow she smiled that cheeky half smile he missed like a flower missed rain in a

drought as she gave him a half bow and left the room. Standing stunned for a minute his brain caught up

with the rest of him, why did he let her leave he had so many questions.

Ending it there

Wow that wrote itself I never planed for anyone to learn the truth no matter its done

Merry ho ho everyone hope you enjoyed

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer own nothing

Here we go

Onwards

She ran undignified through the halls uncaring of who sees her crying, trying to find someplace or

someone safe enough to hide and breakdown. Arthur knows, everything is ruined. She ran to safety like

all people everywhere who had the option, she ran to her mother.

*********************************birthright********************************

Hunith was making a headache remedy when the door crashed open and sobbing filled the room. Even

before she finished turning around her arms were full and her reincarnated son was hugging her so hard it

was like he was trying to crawl under her skin to hide. Emrys or Merlin it did not matter her baby needed

her stroking her long purple black hair she whispered lovelingly to the child in her arms.

"Emrys hunny whats wrong? calm down child and take a breath, talk to me."

"Mommy its all ruined, he knows, what do I do.?"

"Oh baby shhhhhhh mommys got ya, everything will be okay what happened?"

"He...he... Arthur and I...we got in an argument and...and we both lost control. I...said... he knows that

I'm Merlin and once he tells everyone everything I am working for will be for nothing. Everyone will be

mad at me, they will hate me, I'll lose Leon, it's all broken, I've lost it all what am I going to do?"

"Calm yourself, Arthur will wait until he has all the information before he does anything. He has grownup

in the past few months just wait and see, everything will be okay. Here drink this your head must be

hurting I made it mine taste better then your uncles."

Taking the vile from her mother she downed it in one shot pleasantly surprised at the faint taste of mint

that lingered. She knew Gaius always made them bad on purpose now she had proof. Licking her lips she

took a deep breath and felt calmer and relaxed she wondered if it was a mother thing or something.

"Thank you mother I'm sorry for just barging in like that, this actually tastes better then ...oh

no..you..didn't..."

"Shhhh Merlin, when you wake up everything will be fine."

***************************************birthright********************************

Merlin was alive it no longer hurt to breath but where did that leave them now? He was so happy that he

wanted to shout it across the kingdom but at the same time Emrys has a new life who is he to ruin it?

Does name or gender really matter as long as he's back? Arthur had so many questions he needed

answered but no one to talk to without ruining Emrys' life, he would not hurt Merlin like that again he

made his former life hard enough he refused to do so again this was his second chance. Leon was out of

the question how do you tell someone the woman they love is really an old friend? So was Gwen, she was

so understanding about the soulmate thing but now his was a very attractive woman and Arthur had to

wonder if Merlin was born Emrys like he was meant to would she now be his queen and Lancelot and

Gwen would be together? Gwaine would freak demanding his best friend back not caring about her new

life at all, he needed to talk to someone.

Lost in thought he sat in the empty throne room unaware of the passage of time or George entering and

leaving the room to get the physician after receiving no response or reaction from his king when the

servant attempted to reach him, nor did he realize until Gauis took his vitals that he was no longer alone,

Gaius was there when Metlin died, he would know! Arthur stood up suddenly and started pacing startling

the old man.

"Sire, are you alright? you were unresponsive a moment ago could you tell me what happened and how

your feeling please?"

Reaching out to grasp the kings arm he flinched when Arthur stopped and trapped him with a glare.

"You knew. All this time, all our pain, you knew and you turned a blind eye. You set this all up didn't

you? played us all for fools. Well old man I know the truth now I am just deciding how to punish you for

this betrayal."

"Sire, I never, what are you talking about?"

"Merlin, or should I say Emrys I know who she really is and how you faked his death. Everything we

have felt the past few months thats all on you, how could you?, how could you hurt us so? "

"Arthur please you must let me explain, we didn't have a choice the goddess demanded his death and

reincarnation. It wasn't planned and we didn't want to but it was the best way, and those months I had no

idea who or where she was or what she was doing."

"Fine you want to make it up to me answer my questions. Start by telling me what really happened that

day."

" We were summoned by a representative of the goddess who told us Merlin had to die and become

Emrys high magi of magic, ruler of the druids the mouthpiece of the goddess. Merlin tried to buy time to

tell you all but it had to be immediately and we were tasked with killing him, sire you must know his

death was not fake. Merlin did die in my chambers that day but the goddess kept his soul trapped in his

body until he was able to reincarnate. So Merlin and I took a dagger laced it with a blood thinner and rode

back to the castle. Then just shy of the gates he placed the knife in his side as I directed him then entered

the city where Leon found us then you know the rest."

" So he was dead when you got to Eldore?"

"His body was dead but his soul was alive. He was in a type of magic coma and we buried him. The night

before we left to return to Camelot Emrys appeared to myself and Hunith and told us about going to find

something and would return when destiny was ready. I can not tell you what happened in those three

months that you don't already know she has barely spoken to me since her return."

"That right there! explain that to me I assumed you would still be close."

"My lord if she was Merlin that would be true, your still not grasping that Emrys is not truly Merlin. They

have the same soul, same magic, same memories but what she thinks and feels, how she lives, those are

all her. Merlin may have loved and needed me, Emrys respects me but thats it. She is older, stronger, wiser,

a noble by birthright and a demi god Merlin was none of those. She is not Merlin or I should say she is

who Merlin was always meant to be if the purge never existed."

"She said that to me at the dance that this was her purpose what she was created for."

"She was speaking the truth the story she told us that night was mostly true, once reincarnated she learned

about her family history, her father and her powers, she was trained by druids and priests like she said she

was just an adult at the time, when she spoke of her childhood she spoke the truth Hunith was Merlins

mother but Emrys is not her daughter. Emrys was created not born from a mortal. When

Merlin was reincarnated the goddess gave some of herself to Emrys making her something more. Emrys

is magic in human form, the weave personified. Merlins bloodline, magic, soul was used as a vessel, a

foundation if you will, to create Emrys. She is Merlin but on a higher level."

"In the meeting she said she was going to summon Merlin from Avalon but thats not true is it?"

"It is and isn't, Merlin is not dead his soul is inside Emrys she means to cast a spell to release and project

his soul for us all to say a proper goodbye. You will still be talking to Merlin, his words will be his, he is

just being summoned from inside Emrys instead of Avalon thats the only difference."

"Okay one last question, what's with the extraction thing? I saw her doing it today to a warlock who

commited murder she said she recived the ability from her mother she wasn't talking about Hunith was

she?"

"No you are correct, I told you moments ago she was magic in human form, the weave made human. All

magic that exists in the world is part of her. Every creature, sorcerer, druid, warlock all borrow the

weave and use it. Some externaly, some internal but every bit of it belongs to Emrys and at any time, for

any reason she can take it away and place it back into the world around her. Only direct representatives of

the goddess have this ability she is the 3ed person ever known to be able to do that it is very rare and very

powerful."

"Where does that leave me? knowing all this, knowing Merlin is alive and back in whatever form, what

do I do with this knowledge? who do I share it with?"

"Sire, my advice it is to keep this to yourself make it another state secret that only you and I know. If you

feel the need to talk about it talk to only Emrys or myself. This information is very sensitive and should

not be shared even with the queen."

"Emrys told me that as well, I was just too stunned to hear her, you have given me a lot to think about but

at least now I know."

"Indeed sire if you don't mind telling me how did you find out?"

"Oh well umm she and I got in a argument about authority and her not following orders and I yelled at her

like I used to yell at Merlin calling her a idiot and she responded by calling me a prat and cabbagehead.

Then I knew I felt him just out of reach and well she stopped hiding and pretending . She told me the

truth before running off somewhere."

"I see then I can only assume she ran to Hunith, give her until tomorow to deal with her emotions, inform

the round table of hers and mine absence please sire."

"Right the meeting, I totaly forgot. Well I'll make it quick concidering I've already approved of two out of

three."

"True but sir your a democracy even if you already decided everyone still deserves a voice. "

"Indeed I will see you both tomorrow inform her of my silence and explain what you told me I'm

assuming your vote on the guardians is positive?"

" Yes it is, I shall sire goodnight

There another chapter done

Next time is astral projection

Stay tooned please review

Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer IDOM

Here we go

Onwards

The meeting passed quickly, everyone agreed to all three points then after a late supper retired for the

night, excited for what the next day would bring. Arthur and Gwen were enjoying breakfast when a polite

knock sounded on the wooden doors of their bedchamber, the king called out and granted Sir Leon

entrance.

"Morning my lord, my lady sorry for interrupting you breakfast."

"Nonsense, come sit have an apple, you look tired is anything wrong?"

"I am my lady, Emrys did not return home last night and I was wondering..."

Arthur spit his cider across the table then coughed a few times in shock, Merlin lived with Leon? When

the hell did that happen? Why was he just finding out now? He put the thought out of his mind lest he

start picturing the two of them together ahhhhhhh nope not going there.

"Pardon me I inhailed wrong, Leon I was unaware Emrys was now living with you I did not realize your

relationship had progressed to that point."

"Yes sire, I proposed a few days ago and my lady agreed. She has been staying in my mothers chambers

ever since but Ashley, her servant, informed me this morning that she did not return home last night I was

hoping one of you knew why. I know I shouldn't be worried considering the power she had to defend

herself but I just..."

" We understand, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning durring court, what about you Arthur my

dear?"

"As I last known Mer...Emrys was staying overnight with Hunith and Gaius for what reason I can not say

but I will tell you she was unharmed when I saw her last, she might still be there."

"I should have thought of that before interrupting ill take my leave excuse me."

After he left Arthur was surprised by the giggle that came from his wife.

"And what pray tell are you giggling at love? Nothing about that was funny."

"Oh come on Arthur I think its sweet. Leon is so overprotective of her when she is the most powerful

magic user in the land. Lets not forget independent to the limit like her brother. I just have a hard time

picturing Emrys as a passive wife that summits to her lord. God knows summisive is so out of charater

Leon sure has his hands full."

********************************birthright****************************************

He did not to run to the physicians tower but the fear and adrenaline that filled him when informed by

Ashley was still heavy inside him, the custom wedding ring hidding in his belt pouch where he put it last

night swayed as he quickly walked up the steps three at a time but no he was not running.

He can't lose her, not again, not like he lost Merlin. It can't happen, it won't happen not this time. Get it

together man! Arthur said she was uninjured, she's fine, she's safe, oh bloddy hell, he had to make sure,

he had to see her, hold her, he wanted to grab her and never let her go.

Reaching the door he forced himself calm as he entered the room with a knock and released a breath he

did not know he was holding. She was sitting eating a small breakfast with the two physicians still

dressed in her blue gown from yesterday, her hair was ruffled, deep blue eyes were puffy and rimmed

with red. She looked like she spent the entire night awake crying, he took two steps and engulfed the

woman he loved in his arms and held on tight closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair to hide his

tears of relief.

*****************************birthright*****************************************

She sighed and crumbled into Leons chest she was so tired. After waking up from her drugged nap she

spent the night pooring her heart out to her family. Every fear, Every insecurity she laid bare now all she

felt was exhausted and raw. The venting helped and she finally got the time to reconect to her family like

she needed and to let go of one more part of her old life, but now that she was in Leons arms did she

realize just how much she needed him. He protected her not from magic or other people but protected her

from herself and that was something Merlin never had. She never heard the conversation going on around

her she just relaxed and held on as her personal knight in shining armor took her into his arms and carried

her home where he sang her to sleep before returning to smell of food called her back into the

waking world and she sat up to see Ashley finishing her bath while humming to herself, a plate of food

sitting on her nightstand.

"Ashley what time of day is it?"

"Hello my lady, umm sorry Emrys, its just after fifth bell I figured after you eat you would like a bath

before you meet with the round table."

"Round table..."

"Oh yes sorry, master Leon informed me the king requested a meeting at seventh bell and that everyone

had to attend, apperently the meeting might take all night."

"It will indeed take most of the night, inform everyone that Leon and I will be returning after midnight

this meeting has been planed for weeks."

"Yes lady Emrys, which dress would you like to use tonight?"

"Just pick me something warm that matches my green cloak please"

"Very well my lady."

*************************************birthright************************************

Two hours later Emrys was sitting on a black mare named Tilly waiting for Leon to drag Gwaine atop his

stallion seeing the knight was too drunk to do it himself. But no one called him out on his drunkness

knowing he did it to prepare for the emotional meeting. The king, queen, three kinghts, two physicians

and one magic creature set off into the woods to a small medow where in a past life Merlin used to gather

herbs. After securing the horses to the trees Emrys created a circle walking the outside carving symbols

into trees, rocks and soil every few feet. Once she placed the last symbol and muddered a few words and

a shimmering gold dome formed then fadded into the night. Then she stumbled into the middle of the

dome and crumbled before she could open her mouth Leon pull her into his lap holding her like she might

vanish.

"Leon love im alright you can let go that was just a large spell, could someone please light a fire I need it

for the summons."

"Emrys what spell did you just cast and why?"

"Nosey much, Sorry Percival dont mind me that spell took a lot and i did not get much sleep last night

its a barrier to keep magic people creatures and anything else from entering or interfering with this

while I sit absolutely defenseless, as long as everyone stays in the circle it will be fine the runes I carved

fuel it. Alright here is what im going to do I will sit in the middle of you all right next to the fire then

place myself in a trance and summon Merlin he should show up moments later. He will be a spirt you

won't be able to touch him meanwhile I won't be able to do anything. I won't hear, feel or be able to

interact with anything until the summons is over, it might get frightening this will drain me but I'll be fine

we ready?"

Emrys focused on the flame then closed her eyes, she contrated on leaving her body holding on to the

single thread of gold. Hovering beside his female body Merlin looked around the medow. The night

shrouded forest in this form was more alive then he ever imagined he could see energy all around and the

souls of his friends glowed like stars it took a moment for him to adjust. Okay part one leave body, part

two change. He pictured his old body in his mind and felt a shiver as his soul conformed, looking down

he saw his lanky male body and smiled it felt good to use his original form again. Next part three

manifestation, once again he focused and willed himself visable drawing on the weave around him to do

so considering he needed his vessel for later, hearing the gasps he knew he did it, he opened his misty

blue eyes and looked at his friends.

"hey guys miss me?"

***********************************birthright**********************************

Everyone gasped when Merlin shimmered into view. Light blue eyes, black hair, big ears and all, he was

dressed in his typical outfit of brown pants and blue shirt with his trademark red scarf and cheeky smile

his voice had a echo quality to it but sounded pretty much the same. Seeing everyone stunned Hunith

stood and walked up to the image of her son. Knowing that it was just a projection and her baby was still

alive none of that mattered she could not resist looking into those eyes that haunted he since he was born.

****************************************birthright**********************************

Ending it there so I don't cut short any conversations

Okay so after all the conversations are finished (next chapter) i am going to actually advance the plot but

I need your feedback on how you want this to go. Options are angsty or dramatic please review or pm me

with you thoughts I need to pick a path

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


End file.
